


Dragon of Remnant

by MilesLangerman



Category: RWBY, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Beacon Academy, Bullying, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Jealousy, Reflection, Romance, Self-Discovery, Tournaments, Trauma, Violence, Volume 3 (RWBY), Vytal Festival (RWBY), Wholesome, aged-down characters, bad habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLangerman/pseuds/MilesLangerman
Summary: A crossover of Yakuza in the world of RWBY.A month after the events of the Empty Lot incident, Kiryu Kazuma finds himself transferring to Beacon Academy to start a new life, just before the Vytal Festival begins.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Enter Beacon

"Congratulations! You've been accepted into attending Beacon Academy, Kiryu Kazuma! We are honored to have you join the Beacon community of hunters and huntresses. Considering your role as a transfer student, you'll be requested to visit the headmaster's office upon your arrival for further discussion of transitioning you easily into the semester."

That was the fifth time he had read the email he was given during his flight from Kamurocho. It was rather... saddening to say, to leave behind his friends, and those he knew from the Tojo Clan. They were like family to him. Nishiki, Kazama-san, Yumi, Reina from the Serena bar... it created a sense of longing for those he cared about. He knew why he was going to Beacon, not because he thought of it first, but rather Kazuma-san, the man he looked up to as a father figure, recommended he do so instead of renewing his oaths to the Dojima family. He was forced into taking a different direction with his life outside the yakuza lifestyle, something he wasn't too proud of. He wanted to be back in Kamurocho, to live the yakuza life with his companions. Looking from the bay area he was in, Kiryu would spot no one else other than an Atlas military guard standing post at the wall opposite of him.

"Hey... that's a nice suit you got there." The guard took notice, given that most students that came to Beacon didn't dress so formal. Kiryu was 20, hair still cut short and clean shaven. He donned a grey suit with matching dress shoes, and a red dress shirt underneath his blazer, tucked into his slacks. He felt happy with this suit, having bought it after the events regarding the Empty Lot in Kamurocho. What a wild ride that was... but it was over. He was here, alive, and had a second shot at having a better life, to create a new identity for himself. 

"...Hey, do you have any idea how much longer this flight will take?." Kiryu asked, hoping that the guard would respond with a short amount of time.

"Not to worry buddy, just five more minutes. You'd best grab your stuff, we're about to land at Beacon." Raising a hand, the guard would gesture the transfer student to look outside the airship's windows. There it was, Beacon Academy. The view was spectacular, being able to see the main building reaching up to the skies, the campus grounds reaching as far as close to the city of Vale. It was a nice city, he had to admit. Maybe he could visit the stores, maybe even help the people there too? Who knows what kind of situations he'll get put through.

Slowly the airship began to descend onto the drop off zone in front of Beacon. Not many people were around, considering it was the day before the Vytal festival. It was that time of year again, where students from different academies visit to participate in a series of battles to claim victory in a tournament. It was one of the most exciting parts of the semester, sitting right above the ball dance that took place a few weeks ago.

"Alright kid, best take care of yourself! This school has been going through a lot, hence we got so many airships." the guard did try to make light of the situation, but he didn't earn a laugh, or even a smile from Kiryu. Instead he watched as the student stood up with a hand in pocket and the other on his suitcase. The ship's landing would come to a complete, followed by the ramp descending towards the cement.

Walking off the airship, Kiryu raised a hand to shield himself from the blinding light of the sun. ("Ngh, too bright... now, where is the headmaster's office?") He thought to himself as he began to walk towards the main building of the academy. His suitcase would roll as he pulled it behind him, his eyes gazing around the environment. There were definitely students staring at him, possibly because of his attire... maybe wearing an expensive suit wasn't a good idea. Some of the whispers were mixed. 

"Hey.. that guy looks kinda scary."

"You idiot, he's probably just rich or something..."

"No way... he looks sick..!"

He knew better than to listen to those comments. He didn't blame them though, his appearance and aura entirely? It only came to be that intimidating because of who he once was, a former yakuza.

* * *

"C'mon Blake! Don't you want to see what the school is setting up?" Ruby would drag her feline friend out of the bedroom and out to the dormitory hallways. Yang was also happy to see what the students outside were doing, while Weiss simply agreed due to her curiosity.

"Uuggh... can't I just stay and read my book?" Blake found herself hesitant to go along with these girls. Normally she wouldn't mind, but this early in the morning? Why... "Ruby, you know I haven't been able to get much sleep because of you guys constantly chattering." 

"Oh please Blake, we all know you stay up reading that book of your's" Weiss would respond with a hint of sass, but enough tone to let her know she was just poking Blake's buttons.

"I-I was not!" Blake would gently smack the Schnee's shoulder, unable to hold back a giggle as she followed the three to the entrance of their dormitory.

The four girls would find themselves walking out on the stone-path around the dormitory, gazing at the stands and signs being propped up. There was one sign that caught the faunus' attention: a ramen stand. She took a mental note of where it was, knowing they'd serve her fish. "Hey guys, mind if we split up? I'd like to see some attractions on my own."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure Blake! Let us know when you want to meet up again." Yang would give the raven-haired girl a wink, knowing that Blake would just roll her eyes.

Just like that, Blake found herself slowly walking away in the opposite direction, smiling rather brightly as she began to stare at the ramen stand being prepared. For now, she really just needed some alone time. She couldn't feel bothered to be around people for the time being, especially when they were the same people she was cooped up with in a room for almost a year now. While walking, Blake found herself moving towards the main building down the road she was on. It was nice that the dorms were just a quick ten minute walk away from the classrooms. Upon arriving, she would push open the doors before stepping inside. There was someone there, a nice suit, short hair, and a briefcase. This guy... was he visiting the school a day early? "Hey, you know the Vytal Festival doesn't start til tomorrow, right?" She approached this new guest to Beacon with a slight smile on her face. Thank god her teammates were around to force her to socialize. Normally she wouldn't ever do this, but after being stuck with her friends, it naturally slipped out.

Kiryu would turn his head from the monitor displaying a map of the school to face whoever spoke to him. That was odd... did he really seem like a outsider? "I'm not a guest, I'm a transfer student."

Her eyes opened in shock, already embarrassed to have made a fool of herself and for making a terrible first impression. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know that..." Anxiety began to build up inside her, already reminding herself not to talk to strangers.

A small chuckle came out, defusing the anxiety Blake had once she heard his reaction. "Its alright, I know I'm dressed rather too formal. I'm Kiryu Kazuma, I was actually having trouble finding the headmaster's office. I... can't seem to find it, and I'm worried I'm running late." A worried look came to his face, something that rarely happened.

A moment of chance came to Blake. This was her redemption from her earlier mistake. "Oh, well in that case, I'm Blake Belladonna. The only way to get to the headmaster's office is through an elevator. Come, I'll show you." She would give the man a warm smile, happy that she could help. While walking, she would turn her head towards Kiryu before asking. "So why'd you transfer this late into the semester?"

"Well..." He couldn't exactly tell a stranger 'Hey I was framed for murder and my entire clan wanted to kill me' right? "There were some problems back home, and my father suggested I come here to start anew."

"Sounds like he cared about you a lot." Blake found herself smiling at his reason for coming. It was rare to hear reasons like that. Most student came just because they wanted to get stronger, not because there was a deeper meaning behind it. 

Soon arriving at a elevator, Blake would stop at the front doors before she pulled out her scroll. Maybe she could try making a new friend like her friends wanted? "H-Hey Kiryu, if you don't mind since you're new and all... want to share our contact info? You're new so maybe I could help you out?" She found herself internally screaming at him to say yes, because if he said no... well she's taking this moment to the grave.

"Hm? Oh sure, that would be helpful." Quickly taking out his scroll, that gesture would quickly calm down Blake's nerves as Kiryu exchanged their contacts.

"If you don't mind me asking... why do you have to see Professor Ozpin?" Blake was curious enough to ask, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Its to discuss my transitioning to here at Beacon. Since its rather late, there's probably a lot of stuff to talk about." Kiryu would grow slightly embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck.

Blake would find this situation of his easing the anxiety she had earlier. "Well then, I hope nothing bad happens during your talk. Let me know when you're out so I can show you the dorms." She couldn't help herself, the excitement of making a new friend. It was fun, but hopefully she wasn't overstepping boundaries.

A smile came to his lips as he pressed the button to call for the elevator. With the doors opening, Kiryu would step inside with his suitcase before nodding at Blake. "Sure, I'll let you know." He would press for the most top floor, doors closing before his ride would lift him to the headmaster's office.

After a few seconds, Blake would let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my god... I can't believe I messed that up, c'mon Blake, get it together!" Smacking her own cheeks, the faunus would leave the lobby before sending a group message to her friends about her recent encounter.

* * *

"..." The ride down to the first floor was sort of a bummer for him. Those words that Ozpin said to him...

"I'm afraid we can't assign you any new team members for the time being, Mr. Kazuma. You can still attend Beacon Academy, but I would suggest you use your wits and skills to find new allies."

("So much for helping me move in here...") Kiryu stared at the screen showing the floor number he was on. As they descended, a thought came to him. That's right, he had to message Blake. 

**[Kiryu 8:39a]** _Hey, its Kiryu. I just finished my meeting with Professor Ozpin. Where did you want to meet up so you can show me the dorms?_

 **[Blake 8:40a]** _Hey Kiryu, I can stop by the lobby where you met and guide you from there. I'm not too far, gimme like 5 mins_

Those five minutes came and went as Kiryu stepped out of the elevator before he stood at the same spot he was last time. Gazing at that monitor before him, he tried to figure out where the map held the dormitory.

"Hey Kiryu!" Blake would enter the lobby, giggling a bit to see the man standing rather alone. "Normally this place is more packed, but with the Vytal festival coming up, a lot of classes have been canceled for now. So, what did Ozpin say?" There was a noticeable frown on the transfer's face, something that made Blake frown along with him. "Hey... did that meeting go okay?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he gave a shrug towards Blake. "Sort of, I'll explain on the way to the dorms." Kiryu would grip his suitcase's handle as he followed his friend out of the lobby. Oh boy... the news she'd hear...

"W-What? That's... That's not fair at all!" Blake found herself growing annoyed at the words she heard from Kiryu during their walk. Why would Professor Ozpin just let Kiryu stay in school without any teammates? He'd be an easy target for bullying. "..." Wait scratch that, he would actually have a harder time making friends because of his looks.

"Well, the only thing that matters is that I can stay here. It'd be a shame if I were told to return home." Kiryu would find himself trying to make light of the situation, smiling as the two approached the dorms. "This is it? Can't say I'm not impressed."

"Well, be surprised or not, it does get loud inside. What's your room number?" Blake asked, only to see the man pulling out a key with a number tag on the chain. "4..02? Huh, that's actually close to my room. I'm in 407. Maybe we can visit each other's room sometime?"

"I wouldn't mind that, but I should unpack first." Kiryu would cup his chin, only to follow Blake inside the dorm when he saw her walking in. Taking the elevator up to the fourth floor, Kiryu found himself being unsure what to say to strike up a conversation. The same could be said for the faunus, who was growing nervous on the inside. She usually wasn't much of a extrovert, but this time was different. Before she could let out a word, the doors to the elevator would open. Walking out, Blake would look around the hallway, passing by her room. "That's my dorm, you're free to stop by once you meet my friends."

"Is that so? I suppose it'd be fair for you to stop by my room as well." The pair approached a room at the end of the hallway, sitting at a corner. Room 402, this would be Kiryu's new home. Taking out the key from his pocket, Kiryu found himself taking a deep breath before sliding the key into the door's lock. Slowly he twisted the key and turned the knob, pushing the door open. He noticed only two beds and a desk in between were all the furniture the room had. It was rather spacious, fitting for one man. A small, but satisfied smile came to his lips. "This is nice... I can make do with this."

"Two beds huh? Who are you going to share the room with?" Blake couldn't help herself. Making a joke like that? She figured it would help to brighten Kiryu's mood. For now, Blake would stand by the door way as her friend checked out all over the room. There was a closet as well, perfect for his suits!

"I think I'll be fine with this... Thank you for everything Blake. I appreciate your help." Kiryu began to smile at the other, gently bowing his head as a sign of gratitude. This, of course, would make Blake giggle a bit. ("So formal...") She thought.

"Well, if that's everything, I'll leave you be to settle in and unpack. I can bring my friends over if you like." Hopefully this could help him with his lack of teammates.

"Ah... yeah, that would mean a lot, Blake." The transfer student began to place his suitcase onto one of the beds, ready to unpack his belongings.

With a smile, Blake would begin to close the door, only to stop before it shut. "Hey Kiryu?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to Beacon." She smiled at him.


	2. First Morning

Smoke blew out his mouth as he stood there, arms leaning upon the window frame to his room. Kiryu didn't do much to fix his habit of smoking and drinking. it was his way of coping with the constant fighting he'd get into, a way to settle his nerves after the adrenaline rush of getting dragged into a street brawl at random. He couldn't stop thinking about the time spent in Kamurocho. The flashing lights, the sounds of city folk chatting as they walked in the crowded streets. Cars and sirens being heard in and out of the city itself. Kamurocho felt just like an endless party, filled with gambling and booze. Cabaret clubs and places where people paid to receive some form of pleasure. It wasn't the same here. Everything felt spacious, there weren't many buildings and shops cramped together with people squeezed between the streets. There was room to grow, to breathe and run with arms stretched. In some sense, it made Kiryu smile. He had the opportunity to do something else that wasn't part of a culture where an organization took advantage of people by beating them up for debts they owed, or fights that sprung up because someone was petty and childish. That didn't mean he didn't miss those he cared about.

Beacon already felt different for him. Kiryu would see the morning sky easier from his dorm than at the streets of Kamurocho. there weren't any sky scrapers, people to bump into. Nothing. As he puffed another air of smoke, a light breeze flew towards his face, bringing back the smoke he just puffed out. A few light coughs came as he wasn't expecting that, signaling that maybe he should do something else besides staying in his room smoking. Pushing his cigarette into an ash tray he brought with him, Kiryu would hide the tray into one of his drawers before turning to his door. 

("Alright, let's start our first day here.")

Kiryu found himself exiting the dormitory moments later. Checking the watch on his wrist, it was just 10:12am. The students of Beacon were awake now and bustling around. Either to hang with their friends or to a destination they needed to be. He didn't have either of those things, which made him feel rather unburdened by anything. Slowly he began to walk around, deciding to check out the fairgrounds that was being set up nearby. 

Stands were being prepared, either to serve food or to host carnival games for guests and those living on campus. It was rather amusing to see these people hard at work, for a festival he's never even seen once. Sure the Vytal Festival was hosted two years ago in Mistral, but things back at his old home were more interesting to watch or look at. He never understood why Nishiki found the torunaments to be so interesting anyways. Maybe because Kiryu knew he was always getting into fights that he couldn't care about other people doing the same thing.

("...I haven't eaten anything. I should really find something to eat.") He felt his stomach beginning to grumble, but he was unsure where the nearest available restaurant was available at. Well, there was one way to find out.

 **[Kiryu 10:19am]** _Hey Blake, I'm getting hungry. Do you know where the nearest cafeteria is?_

* * *

Blake found herself resting in bed after she dropped off Kiryu to his room. Book in hand, the faunus found her eyes reading the lines of text, detailing the romance between two male characters who were training to become ninjas but couldn't obey the rule of not falling in love with their teammates. Her face was usually expressionless as she read her books, a sign that told anyone to not bother her. Something she wished Yang would get the hint...

"Hey Blake, when are you going to tell me about that boy you were walking with? Jaune said he saw you two walking out of the main lobby earlier." Yang would purposely bug her friend, standing on her mattress as she gripped onto Blake's bedframe to help her stand.

"Ugh, Yang please... he was a new student and I was only helping him." Her amber eyes would turn to the blonde, her face becoming flustered at her friend's response. She knew he was just another student, someone who came to Beacon. There was just something odd about him. His reason for coming here, he said it was to start anew. A new what? Life? He mentioned there were some problems back at home, which forced him to come here. Was he running away? Just like she was? All these questions, it began to fill her mind until she heard Yang snapping her fingers right next to her.

"Blake to Beacon, are you there? I've been trying to ask if you wanted to get some breakfast." Yang gave out a sigh, unsure what was going through that girl's head.

"Y-Yeah, sorry... I got caught up in this book is all." She lied, watching Yang hopping off her bed and onto the floor. Blake would tuck her book underneath her pillow before hopping off the bed. A small vibration was felt in her leg just as she landed, but she ignored it, thinking it was probably something else. "Are we inviting Ruby and Weiss?"

"Hmm... good question, why don't you message them?" Yang stood there at their doorway, hand on hip as she waited patiently. 

Taking out her scroll, Blake would notice the message Kiryu sent him just a few minutes ago. Well thank goodness she answered, because it was actually important.

 **[Blake 10:25am]** _A friend and I are actually about to go there right now. We can stop by your room to show you._

 **[Kiryu 10:26am]** _I'm outside at the fairgrounds. I can meet you at the cafeteria if you send me directions._

"He... does know there's a map of the school, right?" Confused as to why this Kiryu was asking rather basic questions to Blake, Yang raised a brow at her friend.

"Huh? D-Don't look at my messages, sheesh Yang." The faunus would narrow her eyes at the other, hearing her typical chuckle whenever Yang teased her. "Maybe he just doesn't know... maybe he's that naive?"

"Well its alright. If this is that new transfer student you were with, I'd be happy to see him." Yang would move her hands behind her head, smiling at the other.

With a sigh, Blake would send her new friend a image of the map of schoolgrounds, smiling as she wanted to be helpful as she could be. That smile, it was unusual for her to look like that. It was something Yang noticed.

 **[Blake 10:28am]** _Here's a map of the school. Not sure why you didn't look this up or take a picture lol. See you soon._

In the meantime, Blake would also message her other two teammates in their group chat while she and Yang made their way out of the dorm to the elevator.

 **[Blake 10:29am]** _Ruby, Weiss, where are you two? Yang and I are getting breakfast at the cafeteria._

 **[Ruby 10:31am]** _At the training grounds with Weiss, we just finished so we'll meet you guys there :)_

 **[Yang 10:32am]** _Blake is going to bring her boyfriend over lol_

Immediately Blake smacked her friend on the shoulder, letting out a groan as Yang couldn't hold in her laughter.

 **[Weiss 10:33am]** _I'm sorry WHO?_

 **[Blake 10:33am]** _Ignore Yang, she's just being a dick. I'm inviting a friend over. He's a transfer student who's new here._

Some time had passed before the two arrived at the school's cafeteria. It wasn't particularly filled, but it wasn't empty either. Chatters from the students of Beacon filled the large hall as Blake began to feel a little irritated. The sounds of everyone speaking, it always made her feel anxious or annoyed, given her cat ears picked up sounds easier than her human ears. "Ugh, what are we having today, Blake?" She asked herself, eyes gazing at the menu as she stood in line, Blake felt herself not feeling too particularly in the mood for anything salty like eggs. She wanted something sweet, maybe waffles or pancakes.

Yang found herself stepping up to one of the lunch ladies, ordering herself a plate of scrambled eggs with roasted sausages and a side of hash browns. Paying her meal, Yang would walk over to the side, giving Blake the chance to order her meal. Once that was done with, Blake joined her companion, waiting for their meals to be prepared. Amber eyes gazed around the entrances of the cafeteria, wondering where Kiryu was at. Was he here already? Was he sitting or just completely lost? Those questions came up again, only to be shut down when Yang tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Hey, are you okay? You're... looking around for someone. Is it that Kiryu guy you were messaging?" Yang was a bit curious, wondering if Blake already had a crush on this boy.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just checking to see if Kiryu is here. He was wearing a gray suit and red shirt, so if you see him-"

"Found him." Yang pointed with her finger towards one of the exits, pointing to a man matching the same description Blake had just told her. Kiryu was strolling casually, eyes gazing around the area surrounding him. His eyes looked around for Blake, wondering where she was until he noticed both her and her friend waving at him to catch his attention. A smile came to his face as he approached the two, noticing Blake and Yang smiling as they were happy to see him. "Sorry I'm late, I was just-"

"No its okay, we just got here and ordered. You should order too, just know you have to pay." Blake shook her head, hoping to reassure him that he was fine with taking his time. Kiryu was new after all, and Blake knew she had to be patient with him.

"R-Right... let's see..." Looking up to the menu, Kiryu wouldn't notice the whispers Yang was giving to Blake.

"That's the guy?"

"Yeah."

"...He's kinda hot." 

Yang would smirk as she looked away, receiving another slap across her arm as Blake wasn't amused of her comments. Seeing that Kiryu had finished paying, Yang stuck out her arm towards his direction, a smile on her face. "Hey there Kiryu! Blake told me you're the new transfer student. I'm Yang Xiao Long, I'm Blake's friend and team member." She made sure to give off that friendly first impression, even if this transfer student seemed a bit intimidating.

"I see, its nice to meet you, Yang. I'm Kiryu Kazuma." Gently he shook hands with Yang, unaware that she took a mental note of how rough the skin on his palm was.

"Order 53!" 

"Ah, that must be mine, we'll wait for your order too Kiryu." Yang turned to the counter, giving her receipt to the lunch lady so she could pick up her plate. 

"Order 54!" 

Blake would also do the same. Giving her receipt and picking up her plate, she turned to face her new friend. "What did you order? Eggs or something?" She tilted her head slightly, wondering if he was a small or large eater.

"Order 55!"

A plate with a large steak and hash browns was served. Already it was too much food for Blake, who didn't eat very heavily whatsoever. "O-Oh..."

"Haha! That's like a full day's meal for Blake!" Yang found herself laughing in amusement. Looks like Yang found someone who can eat a lot like her.

With the three taking their plates to the tables, Kiryu would sit across from Yang and Blake, who were sitting next to each other. 

"So Kiryu, why'd you transfer so late? Right before the Vytal Festival?" Yang asked before she would place a few bits of her scrambled eggs into her mouth, chewing with her eyes focused on him. 

"Ah, well... I had some problems at home, and my father decided to send me here to start anew." Kiryu would answer as he was cutting his steak into multiple pieces. Squares, just how he liked them.

"A new what?"

Kiryu would stop slicing the steak he was cutting for a split second, only to resume without an answer. Blake frowned at what she saw. Was that something sensitive he didn't want to share? Oddly enough, she'd make a mental note of it.

"A-Ah... sorry about that. So, got any hobbies?" To fix her mistake, Yang wanted to keep the mood happy between them.

"Hm..." A smile came to his face. Yes! Just like Yang was hoping for. "I have quite a lot actually. Karaoke, dancing at the disco clubs back home, fishing, even racing pocket cars."

All those hobbies? Wow, who knew a man this intimidating would have these hobbies that were pretty normal? Blake did, of course. She knew not to judge a book by its cover. "That's kinda cool. Pocket cars? What's that?" She was interested in getting to know him better, it made her smile just to learn these things about him.

* * *

The remainder of breakfast involved the trio getting to know each other better. Some interests were common between Kiryu and Blake, some found between him and Yang instead. It actually made him forget that he was alone prior to this breakfast. Here he was, two hours into being at Beacon and already he made two friends, well done Kiryu.

"I remember this one time where I even danced with Miracle Johnso-"

His words would cut off as the sounds of whimpering were heard behind him. Blake and Yang noticed, their reactions seemingly negative to the sound they heard. Turning his head over his shoulder, Kiryu saw the scene of Cardin Winchester pulling onto the ears of a faunus student, Velvet Scarlatina. 

"Let go... please!" Velvet whined as she tried to pull herself away, unable to because of his tight grip on her ear.

"Hahaha! Look how stupid her ears are. Hey if I shout will they hurt? Cardin grinned, roughly tugging on the rabbit ears.

"N-No... please don't, they're sensitive..." Velvet felt herself trying to pull away, wondering if any of the students nearby would stand up to Cardin.

Blake looked down at her lap, fists clenched tightly. The mistreatment against faunus, it always struck a chord in her heart. She badly wanted to help Velvet, but knew that standing up meant she'd have to deal with this jackass, not to mention that Kiryu was new here. "...hey guys, let's just go-" The sound of wood creaking as Kiryu stood up from his seat was heard, surprising the raven-haired girl. Oh no, was he going to..?

"Haha! Get ready, 1... 2...3-" Before he could scream "BOO!", Cardin felt his wrist being grabbed and pulled, forcing him to release one of Velvet's ears. "W-What the-?" He looked up to see an annoyed Kiryu, who was not pleased with the event that was about to unfold. "Hey asshole, let go of me!"

"...and why didn't you let go first?" His voice was calm but deadly. There wasn't a sense of pride in Kiryu, just him gazing down at a man who picked on the weak.

"Ngh! I said LET GO!" Irritated that Kiryu wasn't releasing his grip, just as he did to the faunus, Cardin began to struggle against him. Students nearby watched as he wasn't able to free himself, earning him some laughs, including Yang. 

From behind, Russel, one of Cardin's teammates, would bash an empty plate on the back of Kiryu's head. Laughter immediately seized as the sound caught everyone's attention. Blake felt herself staring in shock, while Yang was taken back by surprise. There was no blood, no tears, no sign of pain coming from the man who turned his head towards Russel. Kiryu would finally release the wrist he was squeezing tightly, now focusing his attention towards Cardin's teammate. Grabbing him by the collar, Kiryu would face towards the Winchester and throw him in that direction, the room now staring in shock as Russel yelled mid-air from being thrown so easily.

"...K-Kiryu..." Blake felt herself becoming worried. She knew something was about to happen, and it did. Cardin didn't hesitate to take the opportunity to throw a heavy punch to Kiryu's stomach. All the air inside him came out as he coughed out a noise of pain, forcing him onto his knees as he clenched his belly in pain. "When I say to let go of me, I want you... to _let go_ of me!" Cardin kicked at the downed man's face with brutal force, sending him back a few feet. Blood spat out of Kiryu's mouth from that heavy kick, leaving Cardin amused from his move.

"Kiryu!" Blake rushed over to her friend's side, carefully picking up his head. "Cardin what the hell?! He's just a transfer student!" She looked up to him with anger in her eyes. First he bullies Velvet, makes fun of the faunus, and now he hurts her friend? Screw this guy to hell.

"Well maybe he should've let go of me instead of trying to play the hero!" 

"Maybe you should stop being such a jerk, you asshole!"

"What did you just call me?" His eyes glared at Blake, taking a step towards her to hit her as well. Yang immediately took action by hopping over her table, stepping between the two. "Hey now, you better calm down buddy, or I'll knock those teeth out." Yang wasn't kidding, already she had her fists up and ready as her eyes glared at him.

"Yang? Blake? What's going on?" From behind Kiryu and Blake, Ruby and Weiss stood there, both having a look of concern on their faces as they just arrived rather late to breakfast.

"Its Cardin... h-he's... he's being a bully and he kicked Kiryu!" Anxiety was building up, along with emotions of frustration and anger. Her eyes would look down to see how Kiryu was doing. There was some blood coming out of his nose, along with him having a cut on his lip. God, it was almost gruesome to see this up close, which didn't help her anxiety.

"Cardin Winchester, are you seriously still bullying people after these past few months? Do you ever grow up?" Weiss felt herself growing agitated, oh how she wish she had her sword right now. She'd freeze this idiot and leave him in the middle of nowhere in Atlas.

"Tch, I was defending my team and I! He grabbed my wrist and threw my teammate across the hall!" Cardin truly was pathetic. To victimize himself, after having just hurt a new student.

"That's _NOT_ true!" Blake yelled at him, tears now prickling out her eyes. "You're always picking on Velvet and making fun of the faunus, you even hurt someone who hasn't been here for more than three hours! You're just... You're such an _ASSHOLE_!" Angry and tired of his constant bullying and racism, Blake felt tears running down her cheeks, her sobbing now being heard by everyone in the cafeteria. The sight of Blake crying was enough to deter Cardin from prolonging this situation any further. "C'mon guys, lets ditch this crap." Turning around, he began to leave towards one of the exits as his goons followed behind. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang would all kneel down besides the crying student, hoping to soothe her while they looked at each other with concern and worry, not just for Blake, but for Kiryu as well.


	3. Exploring Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be spoilers for Yakuza 0 so read at your discretion.

"And there, you ought to take better care of yourself. Getting into a fight on your first day of school? Sheesh... that's not very smart of you." The nurse had just finished cleaning Kiryu's face of his blood and bruise marks. Cardin didn't hold back on his kick from earlier, because it left him with a bloodied nose. Luckily, it didn't break his bones, all he had was a small bandage over the bridge of his nose and a rolled up piece of tissue clogging one of his nostrils. Standing up from the bed in the infirmary, Kiryu was given permission to leave. Exiting the nurse's office, he found none of Team RWBY waiting for him. Of course, he didn't expect them to stay, half the team didn't know him and Blake was still shaken up from what happened in the cafeteria. A deep breath was taken, knowing that should he have not intervened, maybe he wouldn't be here in the infirmary, and Blake wouldn't be crying a few moments ago.   
  
**[Kiryu 12:34pm]** _Hey, you okay? I just got out of the infirmary._

He walked towards the elevator down the hall, descending to the 1st floor in the main lobby where he first met Blake. Taking out his scroll again, Kiryu checked to see if his troubled friend had responded. Unfortunately she didn't, which didn't surprise him. There was a desire to see her, just to check up on her mental health but... ("No, she's probably not feeling too well. I'll keep my distance and just do what needs to be done for now...") He thought to himself, deciding that exploring the city of Vale would be important. He needed a few things for his room, some essentials, and a general knowledge of the city's layout. Exiting the main school's building, Kiryu would head down the road to a nearby bus stop. The wait for a bus didn't take long, and the fare was free given he was a student. 

Arriving in the downtown area of Vale, Kiryu would peek out the window of the bus' interior, noticing the various shops that were available. A book store, a Dust Shop, along with various restaurants. There were a lot of places he was interested in visiting, maybe he could even find a place to bring some friends over. The force of the bus stopping caught Kiryu's attention, realizing this was probably his stop. 

"Thank you for riding with Vale Metro. We're always happy to take you where you need.~" The jingle played through the speaker, something Kiryu found refreshing as he normally traveled by taxi. Stepping off the bus, he looked both ways down the sidewalk to see which way he wanted to go. Picking left, the transfer student would spend the next few minutes gazing at the various signs and shops that were made available in Vale's business district. It would only be a matter of time before he noticed someone stressing over an issue. A young woman was seen standing at the corner of his path, right before two crosswalks. She was distraught, nervously looking around as if she was looking for someone. Kiryu being the man he is, decided to approach her, hoping he could help her out.

"Everything alright? You seemed stressed about something." Kiryu made sure to present himself as friendly, noticing that up close this lady was a faunus with red fox ears, something he figured was a sole reason she had an issue in the first place.

Looking up to the man who spoke to her, the faunus would shake her head as she felt somewhat relieved someone approached her in a time of need. "No, everything isn't okay. Some men chased me down the street earlier, and they took my bag!" She was shaking a little as some strangers had the audacity to rob her. Given her kind, there was going to be some discrimination against her unfortunately.

"They stole your purse? Do you remember where they went? How does it look it?"

"Down the street east of here, in the alleyway! Its a red bag, not too large..."

"Got it, stay here, I'll be right back." Kiryu took off in the direction he was given, finding an alleyway just as she said. Peeking at what was down this path, there was a small square lot with a few men standing around a barrel. They were busy searching through a red purse, just as the faunus mentioned earlier. Slowly making his way through the narrow alley, Kiryu would make his presence known by carefully approaching the group of thieves. 

One of the thieves looked up, noticing this man in a grey suit auddenly appearing without them noticing. Tapping their buddies' arms to look at the new guest, the thief spoke up rather aggressively. "Who the hell are you?! You need something, kid?" 

"Yeah, that purse you stole. It doesn't belong to you." Kiryu kept a calm composure, ignoring their aggressive response. That's usually how these kind of situations turned out: he'd approach a group of assholes causing trouble, they'd try to intimidate him, and he'd end up putting them out of commission. Kiryu knew this after helping numerous people in Kamurocho.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess it does now! That bitch of a faunus can't do nothing but cry now that her money's gone!" Along with the leader of this small pack, the other three men found themselves laughing alongside their boss.

"Tch..." He always hated these kind of people. Picking on the weak, stealing just because they can. It made him crack his knuckles, his eyes glaring at the bunch of goons. A sign that he wasn't going to let this go so easily. "You're right, that lady can't take her purse back from you guys... but I can." His voice was calm, his words provoking the leader of this group.

"HUH?! You wanna get hurt, dumbass?!" As the leader said that, a small pocket knife was taken out from his shirt, escalating the situation even further. His goons would crack their knuckles in response to their leader's intimidation tactic. All four would slowly circle around Kiryu, hoping to rough up this man and rob his money.

Kiryu could only gaze at the men that surrounded him, fists up and ready for a fight. "The only ones getting hurt, are going to be you people." 

* * *

Blake found herself laying in bed, her legs hugged to her chest as her eyes faced the wall. Her expression was dull, maybe tired from her moment of tears earlier. She hated herself for that, crying in public and in front of a new student. His bloodied face, it was much more different seeing it up front. She remembered having to help clean the blood off his nose and lip. Gods, she felt pathetic. The panic that rushed in her when she took Kiryu to the infirmary was something Blake couldn't shake off so easily. It was rare to show a lot of emotion when one of her comrades got injured and she had to rush them towards help, but it wasn't the same with Kiryu. It felt painful, like she could have prevented her friend from receiving a bloodied nose and a punch to the gut... but no. All she could think about was running away even when Velvet, a faunus Blake was friends with, was in trouble. It made her heart ache, wondering if that was all she was good for. 

Slowly she picked herself up off her mattress, deciding that moping in bed wasn't going to get her results. Seeing her scroll vibrating next to her pillow, Blake would open up the device to see a new notification. When the name of the sender appeared, Blake took a breath of relief. It was Kiryu. Thank goodness he was safe and out of there, but... she couldn't open the message. There was a gut feeling telling her not to, because she didn't deserve to. Had she stopped Kiryu earlier, stand up before he did, maybe she wouldn't be here feeling like shit for something that ended with her friend getting sent to the infirmary. Her scroll would vibrate, another message being received. 

**[Yang 12:35am]** _Hey Blake, you feeling better? We got some training to do for tomorrow's tournament, come by the training area as soon as you feel better_

That's right, they had to train for the Vytal Festival Tournament. She wouldn't mind training, but this morning's events drained her of all motivation to leave her room. Of course, that wasn't an option, which made the feeling even worse. "...Just suck it up Blake... your friends need you." The faunus spoke to herself, deciding to hop down from her bed and exit her room.

...

Blake found herself struggling to keep up with her friends' coordination for a new group stunt. Her part required throwing her Gambol Shroud towards Yang to grab before swinging her for momentum. Instead of throwing it as far as she normally did, the weapon felt heavy, and took more energy than usual to even lift, causing her to miss Yang everytime she threw the weapon.

"C'mon Blake! Are you even trying? We really need to prepare for tomorrow." Yang's eyes would narrow at her friend, hands on hips as she wondered if Blake was still upset about what happened in the cafeteria.

Weiss was beginning to feel a little annoyed, but knew it would be best to take this at a more cautious approach. "Blake, are you still upset about what happened today? You know it wasn't your fault."

"I-I know, but-"

"Blake there's no time for buts. You need to learn to accept it wasn't and focus on our training, its getting tiring to try and repeat this stunt after five times with you messing it up." Weiss found herself putting a foot down towards the faunus, who's frown became even worse after hearing that.

"Weiss!" Ruby was quick to shut down the heiress, silver eyes glaring at her friend before turning towards Blake. "Blake, its okay if you're not feeling it right now. I'm not sure who this guy is, but I'm sure he's doing fine, and I'm sure he wants to see you succeed tomorrow during our match. All of us want to see you succeed, so loosen up a little, and smile!" This redhead, always knowing what to say in pure form, Its what made Blake become friends with her, but it didn't exactly bring a smile to the faunus. A sigh was seen coming out of her, nodding as she took into consideration of what her friends had to say. "Alright... I'll do better this time." Blake nodded, slapping her own cheeks lightly to bring her focus towards their training.

After one last attempt with this new group stunt they were performing, Blake found herself successfully throwing Gambol Shroud towards Yang. Just as she began to swing her friend into action, the momentum became too fast and forced Blake's weapon out of her grip, followed by a gasp of shock. Yang found herself sliding up towards the ceiling, realizing the situation she was in. "O-Oh crap-!" Using her gauntlets, Ember Celica, to ease her fall, Yang shot towards the ground before she landed safely on the ground with a loud thud being heard. Both Ruby and Weiss were relieved from their moment of fright to see that their friend was safe, but Yang turned to Blake who was shocked from what just happened. 

"Blake..." Yang stared at the faunus, clearly upset by what just happened as she picked herself back up.

"Y-Yang I can explain!"

"Explain what?! That you nearly let me get hurt because you were being clumsy?" Her voice was irritated, noticing Blake's head looking down to the floor before a sigh of regret came out. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I just really want us all to try and win this match tomorrow." Blake could only look to the side, her arm hugging herself. "I-I was going to say that you were going too fast for me... I need to wrap the lease around my wrist before you grab my weapon." She looked up, hoping that her friends understood that she really was trying this time.

"...pfft... sis she called you fat." Ruby smirked, raising a hand to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"S-Shut up, Ruby!" Yang felt flustered from the comment, but smiled when she came to realize Blake simply made a error she didn't see coming after putting in some effort. A small nod towards Blake, with a thumbs up being held. "Alright team. Let's give this stunt one more try and we'll be good to go!" 

"And we can actually grab a meal by the stands afterwards. I heard they're finally done setting up the food stands for students today." Weiss chipped in, her stomach quietly growling.

"I heard that."

"Oh be quiet!" Weiss groaned at Ruby, deciding to start up her magic once again before everyone took their positions. Hopefully this time, everything would go without a hitch.

...

Smiling as she had a nice bowl of ramen with fish in it sitting right before her, Blake didn't hesitate to begin slurping her noodles. They were warm, wet, and delicous overall, bringing a sense of comfort inside her body. Something she truly needed. Her team managed to find a stand that was actually working, unlike what Weiss said earlier, as most of them were barely getting set up. Blowing on her hot noodles, the faunus would slurp up the delicious meal, blushing at how warm it felt inside her mouth.

"M-M-Mmm... I can never get tired of this." Ruby found herself sitting between Blake and Weiss, smiling as she slurped her noodles as well.

As Yang ate her meal, she turned to Blake with a bit of a smile on her face. "Hey Blake, so how's Kiryu doing? Is he alright?" Of course he was, but she just didn't respond to his message. Blake couldn't after knowing she indirectly caused the situation to escalate. Just the thought of it stirred her nerves, but she had to hide it. "Y-Yeah, he's doing fine." 

Weiss would carefully eat her meal, not one to slurp things since she considered it informal and nasty. "So who is that guy? We saw you holding his head back at the cafeteria, but you never really introduced us to him." After all, seeing a man injured with a bloodied nose wasn't exactly the best impression to receive.

Blake felt herself swallowing the rest of the noodles she was eating, deciding to pause for a moment so her belly could digest the meal. "He... Kiryu is a new transfer student, he came from Mistral, and we only met because he was lost." Blake wondered for a moment, was he lost right now? She did want to message him, but that feeling of guilt prevented her from doing so.

"Mistral huh?" 

"Y-Yeah, he told Yang and I when we were having breakfast together." Taking a deep breath, Blake would resume to eating the rest of her noodles.

Cupping her chin, Weiss wondered if there was something about Kiryu that meant bad news. He did get into a fight on the first day of school, and usually that meant those students were bad news. Not to mention the East had that organized crime issue not found elsewhere. "So let me ask something you something real quick. Does he... usually resort to violence to solve problems? He could've just talked to Cardin and made him stop."

"Puh-Lease, Weiss. You think Cardin is going to stop and listen to anyone? All that dude cares about is putting down others, and his own mace. Dude probably has a fetish for those sort of things..." Yang felt herself wondering if that last bit was true, cringing at the thought of it.

With their meals finished, the four girls stood up and turned to walk off, their meals having been paid in full. "So what should we do now? Its getting late, and tomorrow we have to be at the coliseum by nine in the morning." Ruby found herself slightly swinging her arms, wondering if her friends wanted to split ways for now. "Well I'm off to go to Vale, probably do a little bit of shopping." The heiress pulled out her scroll, checking to see how much money was left in her bank account. 

Yang smiled when her sister begged to have Weiss bring her along, turning to see Blake was staring towards the ground. "Hey, maybe you should walk around, clear your head a little. I'm sure he's fine." Head tilting up a bit, Blake gazed at her friend with a worried look, only to nod at Yang's suggestion. "...O-Okay, I'll return to the dorms once I've calmed down." 

"Good! Because its barely seven and we got to get our rest for tomorrow's match." Patting her friend on the back, Yang winked before walking off towards the dormitory. With Ruby and Weiss off visit Vale, and Yang leaving for the dorms, it gave Blake a sense of loneliness she desired. The rest of her evening was open, and she would spend it deciding to sit down at a bench nearby a fountain with a book in her hands. Reading was always the best way for her to distract herself from life's harsh realities, something Blake often needed a break from.

A few hours passed until it was beginning to grow dark, and with no one around to see her, Blake slowly began to untie her bow on top of her head. Two soft cat ears rose up from her head, irritated that they were held down for so long. Letting out a soft sigh of discomfort, Blake began to rub them, hoping to stop the irritation she felt. The same bow would be tucked away into her book, deciding to just let her ears be exposed and free for a moment. Amber eyes looked up to the starry sky, her head wondering just how tomorrow will go, and whether Kiryu would be happy to see her. With a deep breath, Blake knew it was time to suck it up and stop running. She owed him an apology for letting Kiryu get hurt in something she could've prevented. Pulling out her scroll, Blake began to type out a message, hoping she wouldn't come off as uninterested from responding so late.

 **[Blake 9:54pm]** _Hey, sorry for responding so late. I was busy training for tomorrow's match and trying to relax. Mind if I can come see you?_

Hopefully that message would suffice. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about through the phone, but in person instead. With another breath of air, Blake calmed herself down before standing up. It was at that moment she heard sounds of a struggle nearby, thanks to her sensitive hearing from her cat traits. Slowly she walked away from her bench, curious to see who was fighting.

* * *

It was getting late for him, having spent most of the day wandering around Vale exploring the shops it had, along with helping people with their issues. It didn't feel all too different compared to Kamurocho. Running around trying to help an old lady in trouble, to stopping a thief from treading down the wrong path in life. It brought a sense of familiarity and comfort to Kiryu. His seat in the Vale Metro was something he desperately needed, his feet sore from not sitting down for so many hours. There was a plastic bag sitting right besides him, containing essentials, a pack of beer, some bandages, medical tape and alcohol to treat some bruises he received in some fights he was forced into. Seeing the lit-up campus during the evening brought a small smile to his face. It was nice to see he could now return to his room, have a drink, and take it easy for the rest of the night. The bus would slowly come to a stop at one of Beacon's bus stops, and Kiryu would exit out with his bag in hand. There weren't many students walking around this hour, since it was 10pm and most students had to sleep early for the festival tomorrow. There were still some lights on in the dorms nearby, a sign that some students wanted to stay up and party for a little bit before the festival. Slowly, Kiryu began to make his way towards the dorm, wanting to rest his feet already and drink into the night.

"Hey transfer! Don't think you and I have finished our business yet."

That voice, Kiryu stopped as he knew who it was. Cardin wasn't stupid to not notice Kiryu strolling by, a glare coming to his face as he stood up from his seat at one of the tables outside the dorm. A hand gestured for the other three teammates to follow his lead as he started to approach the transfer from behind. Already the scene was getting bad as Cardin, Sky, Dove, and Russel surrounded the transfer. 

"...I'm not in the mood, its getting late." Kiryu was tired, having spent all day running and now here he was... about to get into another fucking fight because someone was petty and childish.

"You think I care what time it is, pretty boy? You made a fool out of me this morning!" Cardin stepped closer towards the transfer, puffing his chest as he purposely pushed Kiryu back against Russel. Two arms wrapped underneath Kiryu's arms, holding him trapped as Cardin cracked his knuckles. "You're gonna pay for throwing me, you know that?" A snicker came out as Russel squeezed tight, making sure his prey couldn't escape the beating he was about to receive. Just as he was ready, Cardin moved a hand back, fist clenched tight to punch Kiryu in the face. "You're going to get what you deserve, jackass!"

Seeing that fist being thrown at him, Kiryu made sure to turn his head away towards the right, leaving Cardin to punch Russel instead. It gave Kiryu the opening he needed, with Russel crying out in pain as he pulled away. A few punches throw at Cardin in the face, Kiryu finished his combo off with a kick in the gut. He stood there in a fighting stance, clear that he didn't pull his punches when it came to combat. "If its a fight you want, I'll gladly give you one." 

Sky rushed in, throwing a fist at Kiryu, but instead found himself being pushed aside towards Dove, who intended to kick Kiryu yet injured his friend in the leg. 

"GAH! Watch where you kick dumbass!"

"W-Watch where you're moving then!"

Kiryu didn't stop to watch them talk. He took their small moment of chatter to grab Sky by the collar, pulling him towards a wall where he threw two punches towards his enemy's gut, finishing the combo by slamming Sky's head against the wall. It was enough to put Cardin's teammate out of commission.

A loud cry came out from Russel who intended to pounce Kiryu, and he did. Hopping onto Kiryu's back, Russel would try to force the man down to the ground using his weight and momentum.

"N-Ngh!" Struggling to stay standing, Kiryu found himself tumbling around with Russel on his back. His eyes noticed Cardin was back on his feet and rushing in to attack, Kiryu would spin until Russel's legs had kicked Cardin away a bit. With enough momentum easing Russel's grip on Kiryu, he grabbed Cardin's teammate from his shoulders before throwing him towards his leader. It did knock Cardin back down a bit, but only temporarily as he stood back up immediately after pushing Russel off his lap. "Son of a... stop throwing my team at me and fight me, you coward!" Rushing towards him, Cardin swung a fury of punches, all which were either blocked or dodged by Kiryu. Once Cradin had tired himself out, Kiryu took the chance to grab Cardin by the collar. A few knees to the gut, Kiryu wrapped his arm around his opponent's neck, choke holding him as he began to spin. Dove, who was watching the entire time, did attempt to land a hit on Kiryu. Instead he was pushed back by Cardin's legs while he was spun. Before he could react, Dove found himself becoming a landing pillow for Cardin after Kiryu had sent him flying.

Having heard the commotion near where she was once sitting, Blake slowly snuck through a few bushes besides the dormitory. Amber eyes focused on someone taking on three men alone, with one of them out of commission. She watched as this lone fighter was punching and spinning them as if they were ragdolls. After a few seconds of watching, Blake felt her eyes opening from realizing who was taking care of Team CRDL. "..Kiryu?" 

The former yakuza knew how to defend himself during battle, taking a defensive stance in his Beast style while Dove and Russel threw a few punches and kicks at him. All those hits seemed to do nothing, as if they were simply pats instead of actual hits.

"H-He's not even flinching!"

"Hit harder then, dumbass!"

Before Russel could kick Kiryu one more time, his foot was grabbed and sent overhead by the transfer. Being swung into the air and onto Dove was enough to knock the two onto the ground, but he wasn't done yet. Kiryu made sure to finish these two off in a painful manner, grabbing Dove by the chest before lifting him up to have his body face the night sky. Since he was heavier, Kiryu knew that Dove's body weight would be used against the both of them. Kiryu pushed up to make his enemy fly in the air for a moment, spinning as he fell behind the transfer student. Dove spun as he landed right onto Russel, the sound of a body hitting the ground was something Blake took notice to. She flinched in how painful it must've been to have a heavier person fall on top of you. However, she found herself beginning to admire how Kiryu fought, watching how he handled combat for the first time, especially in fights that outnumbered him. She made a mental note to intervene should Kiryu get hurt badly and need help.

"T-Tch... can't believe you managed to take out my team... but that's fine. They're weak, unlike me." Cardin would hold his fists up in a offensive stance, swinging a few more punches that were all connected with arms blocking them before he grabbed Kiryu by the neck. Squeezing the transfer's neck, Cardin lifted Kiryu into the air. "Heh, not so strong now, are ya? You can't even get out of this one!" Sounds of choking and struggling sent a shiver down Blake's spine. She didn't want to watch him get hurt and moved a hand to grab her weapon. A small hiss came out as she realized Gamble Shroud was stored away in her locker, frowning as she had to watch Kiryu get slammed to the ground face first. 

Quickly picking himself back up, Kiryu wiped off any blood or dirt that was on his face. Cardin simply growled at how resilient he was, deciding to throw another punch before he was met with one to the gut sent by the transfer student. It did knock a bit of wind out of him, but not enough to put him down completely. "Kiryu!" Blake cried out, she had managed to grab a small sign with a metal pole nearby, wishing that she could put an end to this fight immediately. 

Just as he heard her voice, Kiryu turned his head to notice Blake tossing him a new weapon to use before catching it. Just as Cardin stood up straight, Kiryu dodged the incoming punch and used the sign to twist the boy's arm behind his back, leaving him defenseless before Kiryu slammed his knee right into Cardin's face. It was a taste of his own medicine, having broken Cardin's nose just a bit. 

Groaning as he was forced to his knees, Cardin found himself unable to continue the fight for now. His fingers wiping the blood leaking out from his nostrils. "T-Tch... you... you really don't know when to give up, do you..?"

"No Cardin, its you who don't know when to give up... Just leave him alone and walk away already!" Blake approached the two, both angry but satisfied that the bully was finally shown that someone will stand up to him. Just as she said that, Blake saw Cardin's teammates all getting up to leave the scene. 

"C-Come on Cardin... let's leave."

"Y-yeah man... my body hurts..."

"..." Sky stood there, dazed and hurt from Kiryu slamming his head against the wall earlier.

Forced to retreat, because his teammates were out of commission and he himself was injured badly, Cardin decided to back away. "Fine, but mark my words, Kiryu. Next time I see you, I'll break you..."

Blake gave out a long sigh of relief, shuddering at bit at Cardin's threat as she tried to ignore it. Turning to Kiryu with a bit of a worried smile, she rubbed his arm. "Are... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm-" A sudden wave of exhaustion hit him, leaving Kiryu unable to stand up properly. He'd drop to his knee, a hand supporting his weight as he took heavy breaths. "K-Kiryu!" Blake felt herself immediately reaching down to help the transfer student. A hand would grab the bag he placed nearby, her other arm wrapping around Kiryu's back as she stood up with him. "Its okay! You're safe now... just take it easy, the dorms are right here." Helping Kiryu to enter the dorm and into the elevator, Blake carefully placed him against one of the walls before pressing the button for the fourth floor. Just as the doors closed, she turned to him with a noticeable frown on her face. "...I-I'm so sorry, Kiryu..."

"Sorry? About what..?"

"A-About... this morning..."

Looking up to her, Kiryu began to notice an extra set of ears drooping upon her head. Was she a... "Blake... you have cat ears?"

Her eyes opened wider than usual, pupils shrinking as she had forgotten to put back on her bow. "W-We'll talk about it later, I still need to take you to your room."

Kiryu gave a nod to her wanting to speak about her ears another time, but her apologizing for this morning's incident? That left him feeling a bit clueless. Sure there was a fight, but what did Blake do to make her have to apologize? There was a moment of silence before the elevator stopped moving, its doors opening at the fourth floor. Carefully Blake tried to grab onto Kiryu's right hand, only to stop and hesitate for a moment. "N-Need my help?" Shaking his head, Kiryu was able to move on his own, following his friend out to the hall and down to his room. Slowly he entered his room, deciding to take a seat against the bed before laying down, head pressing against soft pillows. They were cold, but comfortable, something he needed for tonight's rest. 

The faunus found herself placing his bag of groceries onto the desk next to him, frowning as she noticed how tired he was. "...A-Are you badly hurt? I can call a nurse over." Her voice was filled with mixed emotions. On one hand she was happy to see him breathing, on the other she was feeling guilty for not stepping in first during his fight with Cardin and his team

Kiryu gave out a small sigh before shaking his head. "No, its fine. She'll get mad at me if she finds out I got into another fight. Hand me the bandages and alcohol in the bag, please?" Pointing towards his plastic bag filled with groceries, Kiryu began to sit up, removing his grey blazer. Blake dug into his bag, noticing the beer the man bought before pulling out the bandage and alcohol for him. "You really came prepared." A light giggle came out, wondering if this man had a history of constantly getting into fights. Handing him the supplies he needed, Blake slowly stepped back before she took a seat on the bed sitting opposite of his.

Naive as he was, Kiryu began unbuttoning that red dress shirt of his. His muscular body exposed to the faunus who was blushing bright red. Because she was so curious about him, Blake didn't bother to speak up as Kiryu removed his shirt. The sight of bruises and a few cuts appearing over his skin... it made her unhappy. She watched as the transfer student dipped a few drops of alcohol onto a bandage, placing it among one of the cuts he received. Hearing him grunt in response to the sting he felt made Blake shiver uncomfortably. 

"K-Kiryu, let me help-"

"No, just stay there..." 

That took her by surprise, as if there was a threat looming around him that Kiryu didn't want to share with the other. Blinking for a moment, Blake would bring her knees to her chest, hugging them as she obeyed his words. "I... I wanted to apologize... for what happened this morning..." Her voice was softer than usual, quiet so Kiryu could listen closely. A brow raised at her, unsure why she was apologizing, but he figured hearing her out would do them some good.

"...What makes you say that?

"...I-I..." An audible gulp was heard coming from her, her eyes unable to look at the injured student across the room from her. "I should have stood up to Cardin, but I was too worried about you to do that. I wanted the three of us to leave the cafeteria, so none of us got hurt... but here you are... patching yourself up because of me..." Her heart was slowly beginning to ache. Just the thought that someone got hurt because of her... it made her want to run.

"...You wouldn't have stopped me anyways." His response made Blake look up with her eyes wide open, unsure if her words held any weight to him. Was he not the kind of person to listen to others? "B-But I-" 

Kiryu shook his head, noticing Blake must've been depressed about this. She deserved an explanation. "People like Cardin... I deal with them all the time. he's nothing new to me, and likely will never be. I can't stand seeing the strong pick on the weak, especially those that think its okay to discriminate the Faunus." His words continued to surprise her, her chest warming up as he heard his stance on the discrimiantion of Faunus. It was a relief, really. She wouldn't know how to cope with the possibility of Kiryu being against them, since she was one herself. He noticed this, sitting up on his bed with an arm resting on a knee."...So even if you wanted to stop me, or confront Cardin, there was no way we'd avoid getting into a fight. He's just one of those people who don't listen to reason." 

With her ears slowly dropping as her eyes looked to the ground, Blake felt herself taking a deep breath before asking, her stomach getting the butterflies. "Y-You're not mad at me then? For what happened this morning and not reading your message?"

Shaking his head, Kiryu gave her a warm smile. "No. As long as you're safe and unharmed, that's all that matters to me." Hearing him say that, to put someone else before his own, it made Blake smile before her cheeks turned pink. It was relieving to hear him say that, making all the worries she had disappear. She was curious though. the way he fought, it seemed like he had a lot of experience to know how to handle himself. "How did you fight like that..? I didn't see you use a semblance or anything." 

"Oh... well, I don't have one." Her eyes widened, surprised to hear that someone as strong as him, managed to take on four people _without_ a semblance. Wow... "I admit... I'm very impressed you could hold your ground without any powers."

His lips pursed into a small smile, even he wondered how he got by without any powers. Hell, a lot of people he's fought with in Kamurocho had semblances but they weren't anything too powerful for him not to handle. "...even if I could hold my ground, I appreciate you watching out for me. Not many people are willing to help me during battle."

"O-Oh..." Blake felt herself growing happier on the inside, knowing she did something that was a rare but special gesture for Kiryu. "...a-at the very least, let me tend to your injuries, I want to help you-"

"No, you don't need to."

"Why not?!" Now she was getting a bit upset. While it was nice of him to put others before himself, she still wanted to help him out. "Please Kiryu... at the very least let me do something!" Her eyes pleaded for him to accept her help.

Hearing her pleads, Kiryu gave out a sigh of defeat, knowing he wasn't going to win against her. "...Okay, just lock the door first." His consent was enough to make Blake feel happy again. Quickly moving to close the door with lock, she'd approach the man before taking ahold of one of the bandages and the medical alcohol. "Just... let me know if it stings."

"O-One more thing." Blake raised a brow at him, wondering what Kiryu wanted to say. "...Whatever you see on my back, keep it between us..." Hearing the tone of his voice, she knew it was something he didn't want to openly share. Giving him a nod to show she would stay quiet about it, Blake watched as Kiryu moved in his bed, back exposed to the faunus where the outline of a body tattoo was shown. There was a dragon, holding a empty sphere as its face was oddly intimidating. The eyes didn't stare at the viewer looking at it, but rather towards Kiryu's shoulder. The scales on its body were numerous, its claws sharp to symbolize strength. 

Amber eyes looked all over the design and shape of this dragon, ignoring the bruises and cuts he had on his back, her fingers gently rubbing against his skin. "Its... Its beautiful... is this what you wanted to hide from me?"

Nodding his head, Kiryu took a breath to calm himself down. "...Do you know what this is?"

"N-No... why? Should I?" Blake felt a bit worried, wondering if this tattoo had any special meaning she should be aware of. 

"...Blake, the only people who carry tattoos on their backs like this are people who are in the Yakuza... an organized crime hierachy in Tokyo." Just on that description alone made Blake gulp nervously. Organized crime? Was he... no...

"K-Kiryu... you used to... commit crimes?" Her voice was saddened to hear this, was that why he was here? He wanted to start a new life away from all that organized crime? Shaking his head brought relief to the faunus, but that wasn't enough to calm her nerves. "W-Why'd you come here then? Did you get kicked out or something?"

A sigh came out, and it was a deep one. One that held a lot of weight to it. What she asked... it was too complicated to tell it simply. "Its a long story."

"A long story huh? Mind telling me?" She took a seat beside him, both hands hugging one of her legs. Turning towards her, Kiryu seemed hesitant. "...Are you sure? I mean, its... pretty personal. Its why I came here."

"I'm sure. If it helps, I'll keep it a secret between us." She grew a smile, wanting him to know he was safe with her. For once, Kiryu could lower his guard. "...Alright. Thank you."

The next hour passed as Blake tended to the injuries Kiryu had. He'd explain what he called "The Empty Lot Incident". What started off as a normal debt collecting job turned into a framed for murder case in a small alley known as the Empty Lot. It was the only piece of land needed to complete a monopoly of land in Kamurocho controlled by the Dojima Family. Under Shintaro Kazama, his father figure, it meant that Kiryu's crime would bring down his power and shift the balance towards the Dojima Family which was already on the brink of becoming too powerful. Expelled from his clan, the Tojo Clan, Kiryu found himself being hunted by everyone, losing both his home and any moment of rest. Fortunately, luck came to Kiryu's side when he met a real estate businessman named Tachibana, who managed to purchase him to stop the manhunt for his head. What started off as simple collections turned into a race against the clock, as Tachibana's sister, Makoto, was the current owner of the Empty Lot, and the entire Tojo Clan was after her. Tachibana, unfortunately, succumbed to his injuries and passed away after he was tortured for information on his sister's whereabouts. News of her kidnapping from a hospital led Kiryu, along with his former family, to the docks a yacht wasat where Makoto was held at. Fortunately Kiryu proved to be successful in defeating the toughest Lieutenant, and rescuing his friend's sister. 

Unfortunately, when his old man Shintaro was released from prison, Kiryu was told not to renew his vows to continue his path as a yakuza. This incident was rather too heavy on his old man, forcing him to have Kiryu find a new life for himself to avoid another scenario like this, and where else other than Beacon? Kazama had connections, and he was able to get Kiryu a spot at the academy since he knew one of the professors there and was on good terms with.

Having heard of all this, Blake was... well she had no words. Her eyes gazed at the ground, mouth trying to open to say something, but how could she express anything when she was processing how heavy it was to hear all that. She wasn't aware that she took a seat besides Kiryu during his talk, but for him to share all this? She had to hug him, not gently or too tight, but firmly enough to tell him he's okay now. "Kiryu... I... I'm sorry to hear all that... you've been through so much..."

Slowly nodding his head, there was a tired expression on his face after having to bring up memories from a month ago. "...Yeah." His eyes looked down to see Blake grasping one of his hands with both of her's, eyes looking up to see there was a smile on Blake's face. Her cheeks blushed a bit from holding onto the former yakuza's hand. "You'll be safe here, I promise, and if anyone wants to fight you, just let me know. I'd-" With a nervous breath, Blake would look at the time. It was getting late, and she knew she had to be ready for tomorrow's match. "...ugh great. Its late. Um... since you shared with me about your story, maybe it'd be fair if I told you mine tomorrow? Sorry... I have to go to bed for my morning match tomorrow.

With a smile, having noticed it was getting late as well, Kiryu nodded his head before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, I'll be rooting for you. Just wake me up when you do so I can go watch the match."

Her smile grew brighter, nodding her head as she grew excited from hearing that. "Of course, I'll be sure to wake you up first thing in the morning!" Blake pulled away for the time being, putting on a bow to conceal her cat ears. "O-Oh, also keep this quiet too, please?" She blushed, having forgotten to conceal her ears before walking over to the door. Kiryu gave a nod, deciding to keep her secret safe with him.

Before closing it, Blake peeked her head inside the room one last time for tonight. "Goodnight, Kiryu."

"Goodnight." Kiryu watched as the door closed, now popping open a can of beer to drink his sorrows away.


	4. Vytal Festival

Music boomed outside his window, chattering occurring inside the halls and outside the dorm. It was enough to disturb Kiryu's slumber, who had possibly one too many drinks last night. Empty cans of beer sat at his desk, his bag of groceries sitting besides his clock. Red letters read "7:54am". Sitting up and stretching, Kiryu realized he needed to get ready for the day. It would be a special one, watching Team RWBY fight and all. He wondered what surprises today had in store for him as he got out of bed, grabbing a new pair of underwear and a white t-shirt, along with a towel. He'd set everything down real quick just to do his bed before leaving to the boys' restroom for a shower, wearing just his grey shorts and a white shirt to conceal the tattoo on his back.

Warm water ran down his oily face, rinsing him of any dirt that was on him. His black hair flattening as water rinsed over his entire body. Chatter filled the bathroom ambience between the male students as they showered or shaved. Music played through one of the student's speakers to liven up the mood. Honestly, it did. Kiryu felt himself relaxing as he washed his hair, listening to the music being played in the bathroom in preparation of today's festival.

Shutting off the water, Kiryu made sure to dry himself inside his stall, dressing in what he brought so no one can see the tattoo on his back. Sure it took more time to exit the stall, but better safe than sorry. Pulling the curtains open, Kiryu stepped back as a blonde student stood there, waiting to use his stall. "U-Uh..."

"O-Oh! Sorry, um... I couldn't help but notice, but you're Kiryu Kazuma, right?" The boy spoke up, smiling as he was a few inches shorter than Kiryu.

"...Yeah, I'm Kiryu."

A small gasp of excitement came out of the boy, only to clear his throat once he regained his composure. "S-Sorry about that, I'm Jaune Arc! I heard the news about last night, how you taught Cardin Winchester a lesson!"

His eyes blinked. News of last night? Was it already spreading fast enough that everyone knew? "...who did you hear that from?" Kiryu felt worried. If word got out, he could be suspended, or even expelled.

"Oh, just from a friend of mine. Don't worry, I'm like one of the only few people who knows about this." Jaune gave the man a smile, clearly he was just a innocent kid in the eyes of Kiryu. "R-Right, well listen, I need to go and get ready. I'll see you later." Kiryu began to move away from the stall, approaching one of the mirrors to brush his teeth. Just as he was brushing, he'd notice Jaune standing right beside him. A small groan coming out of him. What did this kid want?

"H-Hey sorry, um... I know you probably think I'm bugging you or... whatever, but I wanted to say thanks for giving Cardin what he deserved." That was a surprise. Kiryu stopped brushing as he turned his eyes to Jaune, raising a brow in a expression that said "what do you mean by that?". Jaune took the hint, and frowned a little as he scratched the back of his neck. "Cardin used to bully me a lot when I first came here... I-I did stand up to him at one point, but it didn't stop him from hurting the other students. I figured... maybe someone like you would come and teach that jerk a lesson, y'know?" 

Hearing his words, Kiryu spat out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before facing the other. "I'm glad I could help. Just don't go around saying it was me. I don't need to be expelled because of it."

"R-Right! Gotcha. I-I'll let you head on out now, maybe you and I could hang out sometime?" Jaune grew a nervous smile, hoping the man would say yes to his request. He was cool, and strong... Jaune really wanted a friend like that. With a nod, Kiryu agreed to his request before the two exchanged their contacts in their scrolls. While he wasn't too fond of being friends with someone this excited to see him, he decided to just deal with it. Taking his leave, Kiryu walked down the packed hallway and back into his room. Opening the door, he'd notice Blake was inside, inspecting one of the beer cans that was empty.

"Blake?"

Her head perked up and turned around, a small look of disappointment was on her face. A small groan came out before Blake placed the can down. "Kiryu... you know you can't be drinking alcohol on campus."

He blinked for a moment, wondering when that was a rule. Wait, was it? Did he just not notice? "I... didn't know. I'm sor-"

"Kiryu, its a pretty basic rule. No smoking, no drinking... stuff like that can get you in trouble you know?" A sigh came out of her, cupping her own cheek in thought. "I... noticed you had beer in your bag yesterday, but I didn't want to say anything after that fight."

While he appreciated how considerate she was being, Kiryu knew she was saying this for his own sake. Shaking his head, he began to empty out his bag of groceries, using it to store all the emptied cans inside. "No, you're fine. I should've known better. Thanks for telling me." The gesture alone was enough to bring a smile to her face, her hands crossed over her lap. "Well... I'll let you get ready. My team and I will be outside, but I can wait if you want me to." Blake said, watching as the man switched from a white t-shirt to his usual red dress shirt. A small nod come from him, which was all she needed to see before she stepped out of his room to give him some privacy. 

Once he was dressed and his hair was combed, Kiryu made his way out of the room to see Blake leaning against a wall, her eyes focused on her scroll. His presence was picked up, smiling as she placed her device away. "I messaged my friends saying you'll be joining us for breakfast, that's fine by you, right?" She was smiling, though she became unsure if he was okay with the sudden invite. "Of course, thanks for the invite." Kiryu smiled as Blake began to relax after hearing his answer. The two made their way out of the dormitory and onto the fairgrounds.

Today was much, much livelier than yesterday. Decorations were all set up, music boomed loudly through speakers, and lots of students and guests roamed the grounds freely. Blake found the music to be too loud, but shook off her discomfort as she made her way to the fairgrounds with Kiryu following behind. It was a good thing he was taller than her, because the crowd did make it easy for the two to lose each other. At one point, Blake had to hold onto his hand to pull him through the wave of guests and students just to make it to the fairgrounds.

"Phew... I haven't seen it this packed before." She gave out a light giggle, lips pursing into a smile as she released his hand. Kiryu looked around, his eyes had a small light of excitement to them. The music, the crowds, and the various food stands? It all felt too familiar to him. "So where are your friends?" He was getting hungry after all. The quicker they found them, the faster he'd be able to fill that empty stomach of his. Blake gazed around, wondering the same thought Kiryu had. For a moment, she couldn't find any of her teammates. "I don't know... let me text them and see what they-"

"BOO!" Yang appeared from behind a stand, purposely startling the feline who gave out an adorable yell. Just her reaction alone made the blonde hug her stomach, a heavy laugh coming out. "Oh- pffft HAHAHA! Blake! Blake I'm sorry, but you were just asking for it!" She wiped a tear from her eye, noticing Blake's glare towards her.

"Jeez Yang, could you be any more immature?" Weiss gave out a scoff, arms folded as she wasn't amused with Yang's sense of humor. Her eyes gazed towards Kiryu, the man standing next to Blake who stood out with his attire. "So you must be the transfer student Blake told us about. I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Giving a little bow, this heiress knew how to present herself in front of strangers. Behind her, a redheaded student popped out with a smile on her face. Wait, was that a kid? 

"Hello! I'm Ruby Rose, I'm Yang's little sister!" The student had a voice that screamed "purity in finest form", something that made Kiryu smile. "So, Kiryu, you hungry? We're all about to get something to eat before our big fight." Already her stomach was starving, a loud growl coming out of her belly.

A whiff of air came his nostrils in amusement. "Sure, I can use a bite." Watching as the girls began making their way to the nearest ramen stand, Kiryu followed behind. He took a seat between Blake and Ruby, noticing an old man alone was selling his food. That was impressive.

"Let me get a... large bowl please." 

"Just a small bowl would be fine.

"Same here!"

Yang, Weiss, and Ruby were quick to order, but Blake simply gave a nod to the vendor. Already he knew what she wanted. As for Kiryu, he wasn't too hungry, but a simple bowl was enough to satisy his cravings. "Just a regular bowl."

In a matter of seconds, the vendor dished out five bowls of delicous, hot ramen. Out of all the bowls, Blake's had a lot of fish. Her eyes sparkled, her heart beating heavily with excitement as drool leaked down her lips. It was enough to make Kiryu let out a small chuckle, amused that her faunus traits were showing. "Guess you really love fish?"

"Y-Yeah, so?" Her cheeks blushed, eyes narrowing as she didn't care if he judged her tastes. Fish was delicious, and she'll be damned be she ever had to deny that.

Shaking his head, Kiryu lifted his noodles with the chopsticks he had, blowing on them to cool them down. "Nothing, I was just amused is all." He commented before carefully eating the noodles.

Weiss took out her card, smiling as she handed it to the vendor. "Today's breakfast will be on me. Maybe one of you guys can take care of-" Her card was slapped back onto the table, a frown directed towards her from the vendor. The card reader displayed the words _declined_. "W-What?! But I just checked my account! How could it be declined?" 

Quick to take out his card, Kiryu didn't want the situation to grow anymore awkward. He handed it to the vendor, deciding it was best to pay for the group's breakfast. 

"W-Woah, Kiryu you sure you want to pay for our meal? I mean, I appreciate it but..." Yang felt a bit awful. She barely met the guy, yet here he was being chivalrous. It was honestly kind of hot of him. Swallowing his noodles, Kiryu took back his card once it was accepted. "I don't mind it, I have money to spend after all."

"Oh really? How much?" Watch it Weiss, you're getting a little envious.

"Can't say, I worked Real Estate so I have more than enough." A bit of a grin was on his face, somehow establishing a dominance of who was financially superior between him and the heiress. Tilting her head, Ruby was confused by what his occupation was. "...Real Estate? What's that?" 

"Its where he owns properties and manages them, though I'm sure its from Tokyo, right?" Weiss explained, curious as to how long he's been doing this.

"That's right." He nodded, slurping on some more of his noodles.

"How long have you've done real estate for, Mr. Kazuma?" There was a hint of envy in her tone, wondering why her card was canceled all of a sudden and he had money available for spending.. 

That tone was easily picked up, but he shook it off. Right now wasn't appropriate to ask about that. "Only for a month right now. So far the economy is booming in Tokyo, so its a blessing I'm able to make profits like this." Just his words alone intrigued Blake. There was so much more she wanted to know about him. Sure she barely scratched the surface of this man's life, but she wanted to go deeper. Deeper than the story he shared with her last night about the Empty Lot.

* * *

With their meals finished, Team RWBY and Kiryu made their way to one of the transport ships that flew to the floating Amity Colosseum. The size of the arena... it was big. To see it levitating in the air like that, Kiryu began to understand how important this festival was to everyone. A small pint of guilt came to his chest, wondering if he was shameful for neglecting to watch the tournaments in the past.

Parked at one of the drop off zones, the doors to the ship opened, and a crowd of people walked out. Kiryu followed behind his friends, entering through the gates and towards a crossway section that led to the seats for guests and tunnels for the fighters. Standing before them, he noticed a familiar boy with blonde hair, standing with what appeared to be his team. It wasn't long until this boy and his team looked over to see Kiryu and his friends. "Oh hey, Ruby!" Jaune approached the two, smiling even wider when he noticed the former yakuza. "Oh Kiryu! What's up dude?" 

For some reason that annoyed him, he barely met this kid and already he was happy as hell to see him. Just suck it up Kiryu... even if he could be draining to be near, he had to be nice. "Nothing much, just here to watch the fight."

"Oh okay, because so are we. Here, come see my team!" Dragging him towards his friends, Jaune smiled as he approached his team. "Guys, I met someone cool in the bathroom today! Meet Kiryu, he took care of Cardin from what I heard." 

Oi, kid shut up! Nobody needed to know that last part. A sigh of discomfort came out as Kiryu mentally facepalmed himself. Well he was here now, might as well introduce himself to this kid's team out of respect. "Hi, I'm Kiryu." He raised a hand, hoping that was sufficient enough for a greeting.

"Why hello there! You must be Jaune's friend. I'm Pyrrah Nikos, I'm one of Jaune's teammates." This redhead was already much more comfortable to be around. Not too dull, not too formal. Just sweet to hear. 

"Hello there. I'm Lie Ren, one of Jaune's allies. Its an honor to meet you." Watching this guy bow his head, now _that_ was something Kiryu admired. Returning the bow, he smiled before turning to the last person of the group.

"Hi! I'm Nora, and I'm part of Team JNPR!" She was active alright. Wait, Team JNPR? That was their team name? Not bad.

With his greetings finished, Kiryu felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned to face who it was, noticing Blake stood there with a light smile on her face, but there was something off about this. Her face, she was worried... was she anxious for the upcoming fight? "Hey, my team and I are going to be up first... I-I'd appreciate it if you, um..." She turned her eyes away from Kiryu, unsure what she wanted from him. 

"Are you nervous?"

"...y-yeah." 

That was enough to make Kiryu take action. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small, blue amulet before handing it to the other. "Here, this should help." With her eyes focused on the small trinket, Blake carefully took a hold of the amulet, amber eyes inspecting what this item was. "W-What is it? Some sort of good-luck charm?"

"Yeah, you can wear it like a necklace if you'd like."

Just hearing that was enough to make her cheeks blush. This was all it took to calm her down. Quickly putting on the amulet around her neck, Blake gazed up at Kiryu, smiling with a bit of gleam in her eyes. "How does it look?"

With a thumbs up, he couldn't help but to smile. Cheeks became pink as the two had their small moment of emotional support. "It looks good, now go out there and win for all of us, yeah?" Kiryu was relieved to see his friend no longer worried, now motivated to win this fight. What he didn't expect was her hand to raise up, waiting for a high-five. A small breath of air came out, amused to see her wanting this gesture to happen. Giving her the high-five she wanted, Kiryu watched as Blake's teammates called out for her, forcing the faunus to run after them. She looked back, smiling as she waved at Kiryu. "Hey man, I think she likes you." Jaune teased, only to receive an unamused look from Kiryu.

The group began making their way towards the seats available for guests. Kiryu took his while sitting between both Ren and Jaune, unaware that Ren was interested in asking him something. "Kiryu, I noticed you bowed when I did. Are you from Anima?"

"No, I'm from the east, in a place called Tokyo."

"I see, I didn't know they had formalities like that." It was enough to make Ren satisfied, happy that Kiryu was a man of mannerisms.

From the gates of the arena, both Team RWBY and Team ABRN stepped out from opposite exits facing each other. The crowd cheered as announcements began to play, booming over the colloseum.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Welcome, to the annual 40th Vytal Festival!" Professor Port's voice boomed through the entire colloseum, causing the crowd to get even louder as they cheered. "Today I, Professor Port, and Professor Oobleck will be your announcers."

"That's _Doctor_ Oobleck." Clearing his throat, the professor narrowed his eyes at Port before resuming. "Today's first match consists of two teams: Team RWBy _versus_ Team ABRN!" The crowd began cheering, which made Port chuckle. "That's right! And in case you don't know the rules, the tournament works in rounds of three! The first round consisting of full teams fighting against each other, with the second round consisting only doubles, and finally solo for the final rounds."

Kiryu paid attention for once, not ever knowing these rules due to neglection of the tournament when it was broadcasted live in Tokyo. He didn't know that's how this tournament worked, which made him wonder if he regretted not paying attention. The rules about aura and rings out were mentioned, making him wonder should he ever be in that arena, could he just throw an opponent out of the ring and call it a day? Regardless, he shook those thoughts, watching holograms lifting from the ground before spinning. What were they? A handicap?

Seeing how they stopped on a certain symbol for a biome, the arena itself began to change. With the inner circle still intact, the outer ring split into two halves, two different biomes coming out: ice and fire. It was honestly something that surprised Kiryu. Changing biomes for a match? Holy shit Kiryu, maybe you should've watched these fights because you were missing _out._ He spotted Blake standing between her friends, gazing around the audience. He figured she was probably looking for him. To help pinpoint where he was, Kiryu began waving an arm into the air, which made it easier for her to see he was sitting with Team JNPR. She spotted him, letting out a giggle as she returned the gesture. Blake felt herself smiling brightly at her friend before turning towards the fight that was about to begin.

"Now... let the games, begin!" A siren blew as soon as Oobleck finished his annoucement, the crowd cheering as both teams began to head in different directions for a plan of attack.

...

Kiryu watched intensely as Blake and her friends fought down there. Seeing how she used her semblance to quickly dodge and make a clone of herself, it was something that reminded him somewhat of his Rush style, a fighting style that focused more on evasion and quick strikes to the enemy. All this fighting, it was exciting to him. In fact, he grew to love this tournament already. So much that he actually began cheering, despite his calm and peaceful personality. 

" _R-W-B-Y!~ LET'S GO TEAM RWBY!~_ " His voice was heard all the way down into the arena, picked up by Blake's sensitive hearing. She couldn't help but to let out a short laugh before blowing a kiss towards the man cheering. Sitting next to him, both Ren and Jaune were surprised to hear him cheering, but soon heard Pyrrah and Nora joining him. " _LET's GO TEAM RWBY! YOU CAN WIN THIS!~"_ Without any choice, both Jaune and Ren joined the three, now chanting a supportive jingle for the team fighting in the arena.

Blake found herself hiding behind an icicle, using a clone to lure in Reese Chloris hovering towards a clone she left standing towards the edge. Using her hover to attack this clone, Reese found themselves entering a trap Blake had set up. Quickly reacting to it, she threw Gamble Shroud to catch Reese off her hoverboard before activating her semblance. Teleporting behind the enemy, Blake kicked at their back, forcing them out of the ring.

"Ouch! A double wammy! Reese Chloris is out of the match, eliminated by her aura reaching below 15% and ring out!"

Hearing the annoucements, Kiryu began to clap for Blake, laughing in amusement from how amazing this experience was. To see her fight, to see the crowds go wild, and the annoucers commenting on the fight, it was something he felt he could never experience back at home. However, there was a hidden thought, deep down that somehow brought him back to the reality he was in: Kiryu was without a team. There was no way he'd be able to join the tournament, which brought a frown to his face. Maybe next time...

* * *

With Team RWBY becoming victorious, Kiryu applauded for his friends alongside Team JNPR. Just as he was clapping, his scroll began to vibrate. A message? Who could that be? 

Taking out the mobile device, Kiryu noticed a email was sent to him by Glynda Goodwitch, the headmaster's assistant. A small breath of anxiety came out, wondering what she had sent him. Was it about Cardin..? Please no... not now.

_To Kiryu Kazuma,_

_It appears one of our students is unable to make it to today's match due to a family emergency. Team DRGN is scheduled to fight in the next upcoming match. I apologize for the very late notice, but you appear to be the only student in our system that doesn't have a team. Please respond ASAP if you wish to participate in the upcoming match._

_-Glynda Goodwitch_

This was it. This was his chance. To fight in this tournament he grew to have a deep desire to participate in. It made his body bounce slightly with excitement. Just you watch Nishiki, your brother is going to fight live, worldwide. Quickly fumbling his fingers to type out a appropriate response, having to backspace because his excitement led to some typos, Kiryu responded quickly as instructed before standing from his seat. Walking down to the tunnels beneath the seats, he felt another vibration coming from his scroll. Good! Glynda must've responded.

_"Thank you for responding fast. You can find Team DRGN in the Amity Colloseum. Here are their numbers so you may get in contact with them."_

A list of numbers appeared, and Kiryu didn't wait to click on one. The scroll rang, followed by someone picking up on the other end.

_"Uh, hello?"_

"Hey, is this Derek from Team DRGN?"

_"Yeah, this is him. Who's calling?"_

"Kiryu Kazuma. Ms. Goodwitch told me you guys are missing a player and need someone to fill in. I'm here to fill in that spot."

Sounds of relief and excitement were heard on the other end, something that made Kiryu happier knowing he was helping people as well. Two birds, one stone.

_"Oh thank you man! We're going to be standing in the tunnels in the Amity coloseum. My buddies and I all have grey armor. Text me when you see me!"_

"Will do." Hanging up, Kiryu noticed Blake and her teammates walking down the hall where he was suppose to go to. Her walking turned into jogging as her smile became brighter, approaching him as fast as she could. "Kiryu! Did you enjoy the fight?" She was honestly happy, hearing his cheering was enough to calm her nerves during battle.

Giving a nod, Kiryu noticed how she was holding onto the amulet he gave to her earlier. "This amulet, it helped calm me down. It almost felt like all my worries went away." She let out a small laugh, wondering if that was anything cheesy.

"I'm glad it did. You can keep it if you'd like, but I have some good news to share." This was new. What good news did he receive while she was fighting? Tilting her head with a cruious expression, Blake subconsciously took a step closer to the man. He gave to her his scroll, the email opened to reveal details about filling in for a team. Her eyes opened wide, her bright smile returning a second time. "Kiryu, that's great! You finally have your own team. Are you scared though? I-I mean... you said it yourself that don't have a semblance." She handed back the scroll before hugging herself nervously, worried about him in the upcoming match.

Behind Blake and her team, Kiryu spotted the members of Team DRGN, standing around while they held their weapons. Unable to answer her question, Kiryu began to move past her. "Hey listen, my team is already here, so I have to go." Before he could leave, Blake found herself tapping his shoulders once more. Seeing him take a few steps and stopping to look at her, the faunus wrapped her arms around his body, giving him a warm hug. "You better win, okay?" She pulled back, a warm smile on her face.

"Of course, wish me luck." With Weiss, Yang, and Ruby moving apart so Kiryu could run to his team, the three turned to Blake with mixed expressions. "Blakey has a crush~" Yang teased, only to receive a slap on the shoulder. "Ow! I was kidding!"

...

Standing in the inner circle of the arena, Kiryu felt his heart pounding nervously. So many eyes focused on him, with the world watching... it was nerve-wracking to be in that position compared to sitting with the audience. Not to mention that his opponents, of all the people in the world... it had to be fucking Team CRDL. All who seemed to have their eyes and anger focused onto him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he noticed one of his teammates tapping his shoulders. 

"H-Hey dude... are you sure you're okay fighting bare handed?" Derek, who was a swordsman, felt somewhat doubtful of Kiryu's fighting abilities.

"Dude, it'll be fine! We all have to work together to win this." Gerald, the archer, smiled as he gave Kiryu the thumbs up.

"Right... but don't drop your guard. We're up against CRDL... they're tough from what I heard." Nigel, the lancer, kept his gaze towards the enemy team.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! The second match of our full team rounds is about to begin! Here we have Team CRDL, consisting of Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark! In Team DRGN, we have team members Derek Scales, Gerald Silverwing, Nigel Fires, and a new contestant filling in for someone, also Beacon's newest transfer student: Kiryu Kazuma!" Following Oobleck's annoucements, the crowd began to cheer for the match, with Blake gently clapping her hands while Yang whistled. Team JNPR was also there to cheer on for Kiryu once they heard the news from Ruby.

With the TV hanging in a corner in bar Serena, Nishiki found himself lowering his glass once he heard the annoucements. His eyes were wide open, mouth agape from the shock he felt. "Kiryu... you son of a bitch!" Laughter came out as he stood up, excited to hear his brother was going to fight in the tournament, something he never once expected from the man. 

"Kiryu..? Wait, _our_ Kiryu?!" Reina was also in shock, hands setting down a glass cup before covering her mouth, turning to face the television. "Quick! Turn up the volume!" Nishiki pulled out his phone, calling his captain. "Kashiwagi-sensei! Quick, turn the tv on to the Vytal Festival!"

"Eh? Nishiki, Kazama and I are in the middle of-"

"Its Kiryu! He's going to fight in the Vytal Festival!" His voice was loud and excited, catching the attention of the the other guests in Serena. On the other end, Kashiwagi had the same look of surprise as he turned to Kazama.

"...what is it?" His eyes turned towards the captain, who quickly regained his composure. "Its Kiryu, he's going to be participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament." Kashiwagi hung up his phone, smiling to see where Kiryu was at now.

"...is he now? Turn on the TV." A small hint of a smile appeared for a second as Kazama turned his head towards the television, noticing the screen showing the Vytal festival's upcoming match.

...

Holograms appeared around the arena, with Kiryu unable to help but to look around him. He watched as they spun rapidly, wondering which biomes they'd land on. "Hey dumbass! Look over here!" Cardin shouted, catching Kiryu's attention as he was still angry about last night's fight. Hearing him call Kiryu that insult... it made Blake hiss in disgust as she narrowed her eyes at the bully. Screw that guy... she honestly hated him.

With the holograms stopping on two different biomes, the stage began to change. Covers were pulled towards the center as both an urban and forest biome rose up to replace the halves of the arena.

Tapping on his microphone, Oobleck smiled before he rang the siren "...and now, let the second match _BEGIN!_ " 


	5. Awakening of the Dragon

The fight was chaotic. Metal swords clashed in a medieval manner, shots were fired towards each opponent. Small explosions came from Gerald's arrows that barraged onto the battlefield. It was terrifying, but entertaining all at the same time to the audience watching.

"Stop... moving! You piece of shit!" Swinging his heavy mace, The Executioner, Cardin found himself going up against Derek instead of Kiryu. It was a shame, because this kid was just being a nuisance to him while his main target was off fighting someone else. Derek found himself struggling to continue dodging and attempting to swing his sword at the other. It was getting too tiring for him, and sooner or later he'd likely get hit by the larger man. Sky and Nigel found themselves swinging their weapons, a halberd named Feather's Edge and lance at each other, metals banging together as neither seemed to have landed a hit on the other. Both kept a calm, and a strong focus on the other, their glares increasing with tension as their battle dragged on. Dove was unlucky enough to go up against Gerald, who laughed in amusement as he fired arrows with mini-explosives attached to them. They were minuscule, but had enough power to pack a punch to those who were struck. 

Blake found herself growing anxious as she watched the duel between Kiryu and Russel. Her hands squeezed tightly around the armrests next to her as she found herself leaning in close as she could without falling off her seat.

"I'm gonna cut you to pieces after what you did to me last night!" Russel yelled out in anger, his daggers Shortwings, swung rapidly towards Kiryu, who continued to back away and dodge any of the swings that came too close. It was clear that Kiryu had the disadvantage since he was bare-handed. He kept turning his head around for a quick second, wanting to see where he was backing up to during his dodges. Closer and closer to the urban biome, that's it. Come on Russel, just a little more!

Thrusting his daggers forward, Russel found himself falling towards the man. Kiryu was quick to grab his wrists, holding him back from stabbing into him. That look of rage, of anger, it honestly scared the living shit out of him. Just how pissed was this guy?! Using his foot, Kiryu lifted the other up by his stomach and kicked him overhead to free himself. Quickly standing to his feet, Kiryu didn't hesitate to stomp Russel's face, forcing him to stay on the ground for a moment. Noticing a small railing next to him, an idea popped into his head. Why not use gravity as your weapon? Kiryu stepped on top of the railing, quickly jumping down before forcing his weight to land onto the belly of his enemy. It was enough to make Russel cry out in pain, finding himself tearing up before he was forced onto his feet.

"H-Huh..? What the-?" His eyelids shot wide open, a short but high-pitched yell came out as he felt his buttocks being forced to sit onto the edge of the railing. The metal clashing against the bones in his body. It was honestly painful to watch, making everyone stand up briefly in sympathy for the boy.

"OUCH!" That's gotta hurt. I don't think I want to sit down for a moment, Oobleck"

"You bet that's correct. Russel is eliminated through means of aura depletion! Watch your backs everyone, and especially your butt."

Hearing the annoucement, Blake felt a wave of relief washing over her, her hands clapping when her friend managed to take out someone on his own.

"Did he just... Did he just take out someone without a weapon?!" Weiss was in shock, having never seen this man's fighting style before.

"Damn right! This guy knows some moves, even how to crack someone's butt!" A short laugh came out of Yang, followed by a facepalm coming from Weiss.

"Guys look!" Ruby pointed to the stage, specifically where Sky and Nigel were fighting. While she didn't know them nor particularly cared much, Blake had hopes that Kiryu's teammates were able to pull their own weight to the battle.

"N-Ngh..." Struggling to hold his ground, Sky felt himself being forced back as Nigel held his lance against his halberd. It was a shame for him, because without noticing Kiryu approaching him from behind, Sky felt two arms wrapping under his shoulders. His hand dropped Feather's Edge, leaving him wide open for an attack. Nigel placed the tip of his lance against Sky's chest, grinning before pulling the trigger. 1, 2, 3 point-blank shots and Sky's aura dropped down to zero.

"Wow! A cooperative elimination! I gotta say, this fight is looking more and more painful as time passes on." Port felt himself releasing a chuckle, watching as Sky's name was checked off the board showcasing the contestants.

Cardin grew angrier with every swing he missed. His face became red, hearing the news of his teammates being eliminated left and right. It made his blood boil over how incompetent his allies were. Slowly he turned towards Derek's sword, annoyed that this stick was what held him back from winning. With one swing of his mace, Cardin released a loud roar of anger. With Derek trying to block the attack using his sword, the force of the mace penetrated his defenses. It was enough to send the smaller man flying a few feet towards Kiryu and Nigel, his sword now broken from the powerful attack Cardin just released.

"H-Holy shit..." Kiryu watched as Derek's aura was depleted completely after that hit. Who knew Cardin could one-hit KO his teammates? Regardless, he had to keep alert of the man's actions.

Dove found himself seeking cover behind a tree as Gerald continued to fire arrows around him. The small explosions chipped away at the base of the trees, forcing some to fall down onto the grass. Should this keep up, more trees will fall, and there'd be no place to hide. taking a deep breath, Dove quickly moved from his cover and aimed at the archer. With just one lucky shot, he managed to hit Gerald right in the head, forcing him to fall backwards onto the ground. It was a good thing his aura absorbed the damage, because that was a nasty fall. 

"What a shot! Fired from Dove Bronzewing, he managed to land a headshot right onto Gerald Silverwing! With his aura now depleted, Gerald is eliminated!" Oobleck rapidly announced, a cheer following afterwards. Blake covered her face, groaning in disappointment at how quick Kiryu's team was being wiped out. It was an even match, now a two versus two. With Nigel and Kiryu left on Team DRGN, the two had to take cover in the urban biome.

"I have a plan." Nigel panted as he hid with his teammate, gripping the handle of his lance tightly. "I'll cover fire for you as you rush in and take care of Dove. He's a ranged fighter, so unless we take him out, we won't be able to defeat Cardin, do you understand?" His voice was tired, slightly shaky but overall determined to win.

With a nod, Kiryu waited for Dove to cease fire. He'd been firing at the two since he spotted them running into the urban biome. When he stopped to reload, Kiryu immediately stood up and dashed towards his enemy. What scared him wasn't seeing Dove getting ready to aim, but Cardin who was charging in from the sidelines. He had to roll forward onto the grass, escaping a heavy attack that could ruin their window of opportunity.

Nigel took notice and began firing his lance at the larger enemy. He _had_ to distract Cardin, otherwise their chance of victory would slip from their grasp. Watching how Kiryu rushed in to grab Dove to pound him against a tree was oddly amusing, given how brutal the man could be. Still, he kept his guard up when Cardin charged towards him. A deep breath came into his lungs, exhaling any ounce of anxiety that was in him before his duel with the enemy began.

Grabbing him by the ends of his hair, Kiryu picked up Dove's body slightly before launching a fist into his face. It was all it took to lower Dove's aura below 15%, bringing his team one step closer to victory.

"...Come on..." Blake's foot bounced both in excitement and anxiety, watching how it was now a two versus one. She clutched onto the amulet around her neck, wishing for some of that luck to transfer to her friend down in the arena.

"They got just one more, so if they jus-" Jaune froze as he watched as Cardin threw Nigel's lifeless body towards his enemy, silencing himself after what he just saw.

Pyrrah covered her mouth, knowing this fight could end badly. "Oh dear... now its just him and Cardin."

The pressure the arena felt was indescribable. Tension rose as Teams RWBY and JNPR watched the two remaining contestants stand a few yards apart. Nishiki was clinging to the edge of the counter, eyes worried about his brother that had to go head to head with this large dude he didn't know. Kazama stared at the screen, focused on Kiryu to see how his adoptive son would handle this fight. He didn't know who Kiryu was up against, nor did he particularly care, but he did feel a slight pint of worry for the man.

Cardin was angry. No, pissed. Words couldn't describe how much Kiryu made his blood boil over the humiliation and losses he was taking. "...I'm going to enjoy breaking you, in front of EVERYONE!" Those words, it sent a shiver of fear throughout Blake's body as she heard those words. Was he really that mad at him?

Taking a deep breath, Kiryu took on his usual stance for combat. Eyes stared at Cardin, who was glaring down at him. Without hesitation, the two charged at one another. A swing of the mace, a roll beneath it, and a kick to the back is how this solo fight began. Kiryu found himself forcing to use a rush style of combat. Landing a few quick, but weak punches, is all Kiryu could do before stepping out of range. Cardin continued swinging his mace, missing every time as he felt a few punches throwing him off guard. It was beginning to frustrated him even further. Anymore and he'd lose it.

With one more punch to Cardin's gut, Kiryu managed to bring the man to his knees. Quickly grabbing his head, Kiryu back-handed slapped Cardin, knee'd him in the face, and finished off his combo with both hands striking down at his head. The attack aroused the excitement of the crowd, watching how this man was able to take on a dangerous foe alone. "C'mon, Kiryu!! Kick his butt already!!" Nora shouted with her hands circled around her mouth, happy to see him winning.

Ren watched with a smile, wondering how much fun this fight was turning out to be. Something suddenly felt off, his eyes turning to focus on Cardin. Oh no... he was past his limits. "Kiryu, watch out!" He cried out, trying to warn the man.

Once his breath was caught up to him, Kiryu turned his head up to see Cardin swinging his mace from below. It was painful feeling, nothing but metal striking against you from beneath your chin. It sent Kiryu into the air before he landed on his back, a cry of pain coming out as blood spat out his mouth. Weiss and Yang both watched in shock, wondering how Cardin was able to recover so fast.

Standing up, the leader of Team CRDL growled with wrath shown on his face. He raised the heavy mace, and brought it down onto Kiryu's torso with all the force he mustered into that swing. A loud yell of anguish came out, more blood spitting out of his mouth. The sight itself was brutal, and anyone who watched had to cover their eyes.

"KIRYU!" Blake felt her stomach churned in disgust, her eyes watering as a hand brought up to cover her mouth. Watching him take a hit like that... it was unbearable. She wanted to jump down there and help her ally in need, but had to force herself to remain seated. She hated Cardin. She hated how he bullied the faunus, how he was openly racist, and merciless he was hurting Kiryu. 

Weiss was sitting there, covering her mouth as even she felt how brutal that attack was. She wanted to throw up, just seeing that blood spitting out his mouth. Ruby was clinging onto her hand, shaking nervously as she had to watch the fight continue like this. "W-Weiss... is he okay..?" She was scared, wondering if Cardin wanted something more than just beating Kiryu in battle.

"O-Oh dear... that was quite the hit. With Kiryu's aura now dropping below 50%, I'd say he needs to watch his moves carefully if he plans on achieving victory," Port gulped as he felt a sweat coming down his forehead. Poor guy... he didn't deserve to be beaten like that on live television.

Groaning in pain as his vision felt blurry, a few small tears came out of his eyes as he looked up to the sunny sky above him. Kiryu felt his entire body wanting to pass out, eager to just end this fight and call it a day. Anymore, and he'd break entirely.

The audience was silent, watching as Kiryu struggled to recover. There was Cardin, acting high and mighty like he just completed the world's biggest feat. "Guess you're not doing so well down there, pretty boy. Its a shame really, maybe you should've never come to this school." Kiryu stared at him, his eyes glaring with hatred for this man. 

He was grinning, swinging his mace onto his shoulder with ease. "Hah! What's wrong pretty boy? You ain't looking so well. Its a shame you gotta lose like this in front of your friends, in front of the entire worl-"

"GET UP ALREADY!" Everyone turned to face whoever just said that, even Cardin stopped to turn to see who it was. It wasn't Blake, not Yang or Nora. It was Jaune, who was standing with a look of anger and pain in his eyes. His fists shook with hatred towards Cardin, that asshole. "Can't you see he's humiliating you?! You beat this guy once, there's no reason you can't do it again! GET UP AND KICK HIS ASS ALREADY!" His eyes watered up, hoping to whoever was out there would listen and give Kiryu the strength he needed.

"Oh shut up blonde! Nobody even likes you!" Cardin earned a few laughs out of that, chuckling as he turned to face the audience.

"Why don't you silence yourself, Cardin?! You only like to pick on people and fight without a code of honor!" Pyrrah stood up besides Jaune, much to his surprise when his friend decided to support his cheer. "Yeah! Screw you Cardin! Kiryu! Get up and woop this guy!" Nora stood up, pulling Ren's hand to make him stand with her. "Y-Yeah! Don't give up Kiryu!"

"C'mon! You're strong as you look! Show em who's boss!"

"You better stand up! Or I'm not paying for your next meal!" 

"Yeah! Let's go _Kiryu~!"_

His eyes were watering, staring at the television hanging in the corner of Serena. Nishiki felt his teeth gritting, a wave of emotions washing over him. He was happy to see Kiryu found new friends, all that supported him and cheered him on to stand up, unlike here in Kamurocho. "...come on... COME ON KIRYU! GET UP!" His voice cracked, both excited and desperate for his sworn brother to continue the fight. Even the guests felt the emotion Nishiki let out, with Reina doing the same. "Get up Kiryu! Do it for us!" 

"Oh shut up already!" Growing frustrated that Team RWBY and JNPR were the only one's loudly cheering, Cardin turned towards the man that laid there on the grass, vunerable to his next attack.

Slowly turning to his arms and knees, Kiryu began trying to push himself back onto his feet. His stomach ached heavily in pain, his body struggling to move further. He gritted his teeth, ignoring the blood and sweat coming down his face. A fist punched onto the ground, demanding that his body obeyed his commands to stand up and fight.

Kiryu stood up, back straight as his body ached in pain. Cardin could only gaze, both in awe and anger. The crowd cheering as Kiryu managed to recover from the attack. "You..." Cardin gripped onto his mace, only to begin charging at his enemy, the man who was standing up to him after all the crap he's been putting the students and faunus through.

"Cardin..." His eyes glared at the man before him. "...you really are a piece of scum, you know that?"

Clicking his tongue, Cardin took a step towards Kiryu. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

Throwing a fist to the ground, a blue aura surrounded Kiryu's entire body. A flame now lit behind his shoulders, removing the pain he felt, it was the start of his semblance: Extreme Heat. "...I'm going to break you."

"Mother of mercy! Is this what I think it is?!" Port found himself leaning close to the desk, knocking his microphone back a inch.

"Yes, it is Professor Port. Under Kiryu's records, this appears to be the awakening of his semblance! Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time we're witnessing a contestant awakening their powers on stage!!" Oobleck found himself bouncing a bit in his seat, excited to witness a once in a lifetime moment like this.

Blake watched in awe of what just happened. A blue aura..? That was his semblance? It was amazing. Tears began running down her cheeks as she felt an overwhelming wave of happiness washing over her. Thank goodness his power awakened at the last second.

Just as Cardin charged at Kiryu, he began to swing his mace at the man standing still. Instantly a punch stopped Cardin in his tracks, followed by a right hook forcing him to stumble back. Not hesitating for a single moment, Kiryu began to throw his punches at Cardin's torso. His semblance increased his speed, power, and defense. Each attack dealing a considerable amount of pain to the larger man.

"H-Holy shit... Kiryu... he actually has a semblance!" Nishiki was in shock, laughing at how he watched Kiryu beat down this man as if he was another goon who picked the wrong fight. "Come on Kiryu! Woop his ass!" His laughter and the cheering from the guests filled the bar as Reina felt herself crying tears of joy. Thank goodness things were turning out in Kiryu's favor.

After his punches were thrown, Kiryu made sure to end his combo by smashing his fist against Cardin's nose. For a split second, time slowed down, and Kiryu felt himself putting more pressure into his fist before it sent Cardin flying back a few feet. Yang found herself clapping, whistling as she watched the man beat down Cardin. "C'mon Kiryu! Kick his ass!"

Struggling to stand, Cardin knew his mace was just slowing him down. Tossing his weapon to the side, he stood up with fists ready. If this was how he wanted to fight, so be it. Cardin threw a few punches towards Kiryu, all that seemed to miss despite how fast they were. A growl of frustration came out as he swung his leg, attempting to kick the man. Quickly Kiryu ducked, and spun before kicking Cardin in the jaw in a roundhouse-like manner. Spit came out his mouth as he received the kick, falling to the ground. One last time... one more time he picked himself back up. His body was dazed and hurt, unable to handle Kiryu's power. Looking up at him, Cardin glared before attempting to speak.

"...f-fuc-"

Kiryu threw a barrage of punches, swinging left and right as his fists grew hot and blue from his semblance. Every punch sent Cardin a step closer to the edge of the arena, his aura decreasing with every hit. Blake and her team cheered as Kiryu perform that spectacle of an attack. Jaune and Nora screamed in excitement while Pyrrah and Ren cheered on as normal.

With one final attack, Kiryu threw an uppercut under Cardin's chin, sending him into the air and out of the stage for a ring out elimination.

"Wonderful! Just spectacular! With Cardin Winchester eliminated by ring out and aura depletion, the victory goes to Kiryu Kazuma and Team DRGN!!"

With the annoucements playing, the crowd began to cheer loudly. Applause was heard all around the colosseum, having just witnessed one of the best fights the Vytal festival has ever seen. Jaune and his friends yelled loudly in excitement, all hugging one another. Blake was crying, hugging Yang as the girls were all relieved to see Kiryu managed to pull himself through. Nishiki was also crying, hugging one of the guests in Serena, while Reina wiped away her tears of happiness. Kashiwagi and Kazaman both smiled at each other, letting out sighs of relief after watching the match. 

"...it seems he managed to awaken his semblance." Kashiwagi turned off the TV, happy to see that Kiryu unlocked a new power. "Did you know this would happen?"

Kazama stood up from his seat, using his cane as a means of support. "...No, but I knew something would happen if he joined Beacon. I'll have to give him a call later." He began to walk out of his office, a smile present on his face. Good job Kiryu, good job.

With all the noises happening around him, unable to process it as his semblance shut down, Kiryu felt his vision fading. He couldn't tell what was going on, what was happening anymore. Sounds became muffled, his body now giving way before he collapsed to the ground. His vision became black, and slowly he fell unconscious.

"O-Oh dear, quick! Summon the medical team! We have a man down! I repeat! A man down!" Oobleck noticed the student passing out on stage, turning to see Professor Port dialing the medical ward's number. Blake watched as Kiryu fell down, her heart stopping for a second in what felt like an eternity. Without a thought, she felt her body move quickly out of the seats, pushing against her friends as she entered the tunnels. As soon as she approached the turn to enter the arena, Blake stopped before a group of medics entering the battlefield. In a matter of seconds they returned with Kiryu resting on one of the beds they brought. 

"K-Kiryu..." Her face was scared, but deep inside she was happy. Happy that he managed to win, scared that it costed a lot of his energy and possibly risked his life. Following the team to the medical ward, Blake found herself being stopped by a nurse who blocked her path inside. 

"Let me see him, please!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but we can't allow any visitors for the time being."

"But I'm his friend!"

"I understand, but-"

She dropped to her knees, already sobbing tears of frustration and fear. Why, why couldn't they let her in?! Ruby and the rest of her friends showed up behind the other, all practically upset by what the outcome of this fight led to. "Blake, let them do their job, he needs all the help he can get right now." Yang took a knee besides the other, hugging the crying faunus as she tried to comfort her. Jaune could only look down in defeat, hoping his friend would be alright. He sighed, fists clenching in frustration when he realized how brutal Cardin was to him during battle. Pyrrah took notice and began rubbing his back, hoping Jaune would calm down. For now, everyone was scared.


	6. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Yakuza 0 spoilers, read at your discretion.

The sound of a bell jingling as a customer walked through the pharmacy doors took Blake's attention by surprise. Having zoned out as she stared at the many cards available for different occasions, she found herself becoming indecisive for what to gift Kiryu. A quiet sigh escaped her lips, wondering where the rest of her friends were inside the store. They were currently in Vale, searching for a gift to give to Kiryu once he woke up, sort of like a congratulatory gift for his fight earlier. It was Jaune who came up with the idea to drag everyone down. Blake stared at the card in her hand, a cartoonish drawing of a puppy frowning, sick in bed with a ice pack on its head. Captions below it said " _Get well soon!_ ", something that seemed to fit with the situation. She didn't like the card though. It just felt as if it would bring down his mood once Kiryu saw it. Plus she hated dogs. 

"Hey Blake!" Ruby's voice was close enough to catch her attention, her eyes focusing on what the redhead had to say. "Have you picked anything yet? Yang and Weiss are getting candy, so we have to pick something else." Something huh? What could she get? Blake looked around the store, Ruby tagged along just in case she found an idea. "How about we get him one of these?" The youngest of the two held up a small plush of a red plumber, smiling as she thought it was a cute toy for Kiryu to have. 

Shaking her head, Blake grew a smile as she crossed her arms. Clearly she was amused at Ruby's choice of her selection. "He's a grown man, I doubt he's going to want something that childish."

"How do you know that? Its not like you're his boyfriend or anything!" Ruby teased, sticking her tongue out before walking off satisfied with her choice. Blake did feel herself becoming a bit flustered at the comment. Did she hold feelings for him? No... she couldn't. She didn't have the time to really develop those emotions for anyone, especially after leaving the White Fang. Slowly she continued to stroll around the store, her friends chatting with one another about what they're buying as gifts among other things. Her eyes wandered at the various items available to purchase as she heard music playing throughout the store's speakers. It helped relax her a bit as she wondered if an idea would eventually come to her. She didn't want to buy him beer or champagne, since alcohol was prohibited on campus. 

"Blake! Hurry up, we're leaving." Yang called out to her teammate, everyone beginning to move towards the checkout line.

Crap! She had to get something quick. It had to be meaningful, not something basic or cheap like a bag of candy. What could she give to Kiryu that was genuine and heartfelt? A book? A letter? She always did like reading and writing... maybe that could be her gift? Quickly grabbing a small green envelope and a gift card for that extra touch of spice, Blake made her way to back of the line with her friends. Her lips pursed into a smile, already forming the words she'd be writing down into her letter inside her head. Just the thought of it made her worries go away, excitement filling her body.

"What'd you decide to get for him?" Weiss held what appeared to be a bottle of champagne, figuring that a nice celebration gift would suffice. 

"Just a letter, that's all." Blake didn't bother to hide that smile of her's. It was something she genuinely felt was gift-worthy to her friend. Yang was intrigued for a moment, wanting to ask what Blake would write down, til she realized how secretive the faunus was. Blake wasn't open to share her secrets unless she wanted. No point in asking her about it.

With everyone making their final purchases, Ren held a small basket, already being decorated by Nora with blue gift paper tissues and some shredded paper to add some bang to the gift basket. Carefully Pyrrah placed a small bar of chocolate into the basket, along with Jaune stuffing his gift card to be redeemed in a nearby sushi restaurant. Ruby and Yang handed their gitfs to stuff in as well: the small plumber plush from earlier and a magazine related to professional wrestling.

"Wrestling? Really?" Weiss raised a brown in question of Yang's choice, watching as the blonde scratched her neck. "I-I don't know! We saw how he fought, I figured it might help him..."

"She has a point, we don't know what he really likes." Ruby turned to Blake, wondering if she had the answers they were looking for. Of course, everyone would turn to her... well this was awkward. "Guys, I don't know much either." That was a lie. She knew a lot about him already. "Besides, we already paid for everything. Let's just take it and go back to school." Everyone agreed and began walking back towards the bus stop nearby. Blake pulled out her scroll to check the time, reading 7:58pm. It's been almost 8 hours since Kiryu was sent to the medical ward to recover. Her anxiety slowly built up, wondering if they'd be able to see him today at all. It honestly put her down for a moment. What if he's not able to attend the rest of the festival because of this? It was depressing to imagine...

The bus slowly came to a stop, its doors opening for Blake and her friends to step in, each taking a seat next to someone they felt closest to. Jaune and Pyrrah, Ren and Nora, Ruby and Weiss, and finally Blake and Yang together in the far back. Yang, while she was happy to sit next to her closest friend, couldn't help but to frown a bit as she noticed the other looking down. "Hey, cheer up. You've been looking down all day." She smiled, hoping that she could at least brighten up the other's mood just a bit. It was a shame, because Blake's short moment of her smiling lasted only a second before she returned to that moping face of her's. A sigh came out of Yang, resting her arm on the armrest as her cheek leaned against her fist. This was a bummer. Everyone else was talking to one another during the ride back to Beacon, and here was Blake... being all depressed and moody. She didn't blame her for feeling this way, but at the very least she _could_ try to speak to her. "Blake..."

Looking up to the other, her head tilted up to face the other, now focused on what Yang had to say. There was an odd moment of the two staring at each other, Yang wishing for Blake to say something first, while Blake simply waited for her friend to talk. Eventually this staring session became awkward, and somewhat weird. "W-What..?" Blake finally spoke up, but not how Yang had in mind. 

"...Nothing."

Well that was odd, what did she call her for? "Yang, you can talk to me." Blake slowly leaned in a bit, worried eyes focusing on the other who was no longer looking towards her. Shaking her head, Yang felt herself wanting the other to just stay silent. "Yang-"

"What?" Yang turned towards the other, an annoyed expression on her face as her voice carried nothing positive in her delivery. It was enough to stir the faunus' nerves, clinging to her bag tighter. "Are you... mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well, you just sound mad."

"Well I'm not. Just drop it."

What was that? Yang never spoke to her like this before... in fact she never acted like this. "Is... something bothering you..?" She asked, hoping Yang could just tell her so she wouldn't stay up tonight wondering what she did wrong.

With a small groan, Yang wiped her bangs out her face, only for them to fall back into place before turning towards Blake. "You've been acting weird, you know that?"

"Weird? How?" Blake felt herself leaning back in her seat, wondering what Yang spotted that was considered 'acting weird'. "Well for starters, I've never heard you swear before, not to mention cry either-"

Crossing her arms, Blake began to raise a brow, slightly bothered by what she was hearing. "I do swear Yang, just rarely... and I don't like crying in front of my friends." Now that was some bullshit. In front of friends? "Blake... you cried in front of someone you first met three hours prior to what happened in the cafeteria. Not to mention you were getting teary eyed back at that match this afternoon. Now explain to me, what's going on?" Arms folded, Yang wanted Blake to know she wanted an answer, almost demanding it in some way. 

Well shit. Yang managed to hit her in all the right points where she couldn't defend herself. "I... I just..." With Yang staring, it only made her nerves act up more. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Nodding her head, Blake hoped that was sufficient enough for an answer, because she honestly didn't know why she was acting like this. Why did she care about Kiryu? Why was she crying when he got hurt? Why did she want to know more about him, especially after that story he told her? Those were questions that had answers waiting for her in the future. For now she just wanted to rest her head after this weird talk with her best friend, head resting against the window next to her.

* * *

"Kiryu?" Kazama's voice spoke out of his scroll that Kiryu had set up against one of the small tables his bed had. A smile came to him, now able to facetime his old man who was back in Kamurocho. "Good evening, Kazama-san."

"How are you feeling? I must imagine that you're pretty exhausted right now." Kazama spoke with that familiar stoic tone of his, just hearing it brought relief and comfort to Kiryu. Still, he wasn't wrong. Every muscle was sore and slowly healing as he laid in bed, inside one of the infirmaries in the medical ward. "I'm... doing okay. The doctor said my body gave out from exhaustion, likely because of the hit I took and from my semblance awakening." It was still bizarre to him. A semblance? Him? Why did it wake up in the colosseum of all places? "I... still don't understand how my semblance awakened... would you happen to know?"

Cupping his chin, Kazama began to wonder why it also awoke during that match. "I wouldn't know, but my only assumption is that you were likely undergoing stress far greater than before, possibly more than when you dealt with the Tojo Clan going after you." Stress, huh? That was pretty vague... There were plenty of moments where Kiryu was undergoing extreme amounts of stress, such as when he first got expelled from the clan and had to fight his way to Kuze, or when Tachibana was killed. There were plenty of moments his semblance could've awaken, but it didn't.

"I... want to ask... do you regret sending me here..? To Beacon?" Deep down, Kiryu missed being back at Kamurocho. Drinking with Nishiki til the sun rose, attending meetings with the Kazama Family, pocket racing, even karaoke. Hell, he even missed Majima who for some reason wanted to fight everyday, but it was those little things he longed for.

Watching his old man shake his head from the camfeed, it shocked Kiryu a little. "I don't. I don't want you to dive deeper into the criminal underworld. We already saw what happened." 

"But Kazama-san-!" Seeing a hand being raised by him, Kiryu knew he had to shut up. Deep down, it felt like he was abandoning him. His old man, his mentor... his father. "...Why?"

"Why what?" 

"Why don't you want me back..?" His voice slightly cracked, eyes watering as his head tilted down to hide his emotions from Kazama. Did he not want him around anymore after what he's been through?

"...I do. I miss you dearly, Kiryu. All of us do." Just hearing that, it was enough to bring his head up, a tear seen rolling down his cheek. He was never suppose to cry in front of Kazama, remembering how he'd discipline Kiryu for crying. "I... simply want you to live a life bigger than being a Yakuza. After hearing what you've been through, what the lieutenants had to say about you... it was enough to tell me you were too kind-hearted to live this kind of life, Kiryu. Its why I sent you to Beacon. You can accomplish much more there, find new friends, and possibly a better identity for yourself, my son."

The tears had stopped while listening, his words consoling Kiryu to reassure him that he never wanted to push his son away. "You're always welcome to visit us, I have to go now. I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend with the Shimano family."

"R-Right... goodnight, Kazama-san." Hanging up the call, Kiryu felt his head lying back down into his pillow. A huge breath came in and out, eyes staring up at the ceiling in thought of where he was going towards in life right now. Here he was, at Beacon... inside a infirmary.

...

Sometime had passed as Kiryu watched the remainder of the battles from the tournament for today. His door knocked, a young female nurse stepping with a clipboard. "Good evening! Kiryu, you have some guests who want to see you, is that okay?"

Guests? He didn't remember calling someone to come see him. "Uh... sure."

"Very well, just sit tight! Okay?" Exiting the room, the nurse would return a minute later, both Team RWBY and JNPR were there to see him, each person smiling. "Hey hey hey! Are you feeling any better?" Nora stepped close, smiling brightly as she leaned a bit over the railings on his bed. "Y-Yeah... thanks for asking."

"Oh, that's a relief... see Jaune? He's fine." Pyrrah gave out a short sigh, turning to Jaune to signal him what they brought. "T-That's good! Anyways, we brought you a present, from all of us." Slowly setting the nicely decorated basket onto his lap, Jaune backed away before rubbing his head. "We didn't know what you liked, so we just made guesses on what you might've enjoyed."

Slowly his hands dug through the gift tissue paper, pulling out various candies and useful items he could either sell for money or use in battle. His eyes looked up, watching how each person in the room pointed out which gift was their's. A small, but warm smile came to his lips, eyes gazing around the room until she noticed Blake hiding behind everyone with a shy look on her face. He wondered why. Carefully taking the green envelope, Kiryu wasn't quick enough to open it as a nervous Blake swiped it out of his hands. "U-Uh, save this one for when you're by yourself! Its... its best read when you're alone..." 

"Why? Is it a confession letter?" 

"It is _NOT!"_ Cheeks turning red, Blake didn't hesitate to smack Yang on the shoulder, followed by everyone laughing or rolling their eyes from the scene.

Weiss found herself getting everyone's attention by clearing her throat, deciding that she should address the elephant in the room. "So, Kiryu. Mind telling us what the doctor had to say about your condition?" That question, it was on the back of everyone's mind. Even Blake didn't want to ask due to how scared she was of hearing his response.

"Ah... he said tomorrow morning I'll be out of here." Tomorrow... morning? Blake felt all her worries wash away, plopping down onto a seat. Oh thank goodness...

"Anything you can share with us?" Jaune was curious, given his semblance awakened and he took a harsh beating. "Well, he said my body is recovering from fatique, likely my semblance awakening... and due to the blow I received earlier." A small hiss of discomfort came out of Yang, who didn't enjoy having to remembering that. "Yeah... about that... are you okay? That blow was... seriously painful for us to watch."

Seeing everyone agreeing with Yang, Kiryu smiled as he shook his head. "It wasn't as bad as you think." Well. That's one way to throw everybody off.

"H-How..? You were coughing up blood and shaking on the ground!" Ruby spoke up, clearly worried about Kiryu. Was he just trying to put on the tough guy act?

"Kiryu, its alright. You can be honest with us." Ren chipped in, wondering if he was really okay.

"I'm serious..." Giving out a sigh, Kiryu sat himself up, only to feel Nora poking his back. "Hey what's this tattoo?"

Time immediately came to a halt for Kiryu. Was he... not wearing a shirt? His eyes opened up in shock, his head turning to see everyone leaning in to see what was behind his back. Different reactions were heard. Jaune was admiring how cool it was, Yang found it to be sick and awesome. Nora wasn't a huge fan of it, while Ren found it to be interesting in its meaning. An audible gulp was heard coming from him, with Blake picking it up easily. Already she could tell he was growing anxious. "Guys! Maybe... back off him a bit? You're scaring him."

"Scaring him? Why would he be scar-" As soon as Weiss leaned in to take a look at the tattoo, a loud yell came out of her, startling everyone. "H-He... He's a yakuza!!"

"Yakuza? The hell does that even mean?" Yang was the first to ask, watching Ruby sitting down the startled Weiss. Was it really that bad?

Shit... shit shit _shit!_ It was over, this girl was probably going to report her to the administration and get him kicked out of Beacon. His past was now coming to bite him.

"Guys! Relax, its okay." Blake took control of the situation, noticing Weiss was breathing in and out as she was nearly scared to death. "Okay? What do you mean _okay?_ He's part of a gang!"

" _Was_ part of a gang." Please Weiss, don't make this harder for the man. "Its fine, he already told me about what he did back home... isn't that right, Kiryu?" Seeing Blake smiling as she stood before him, it was a image he felt being imprinted into his mind. She was there to calm everyone, practically saving him from losing his reputation and friendships. "...y-yeah."

With everyone confused or nervous about what was going on, Blake gave out a sigh as she gestured them to take a seat. "Its... best you guys keep this between us, it'll be easier if Kiryu explained." Hopefully that was enough to keep order. For the next twenty minutes or so, Kiryu gave a quick run down of his past and who he was. He didn't give too much detail about the Empty Lot incident this time around, deciding it was unnecessary. 

"Wow..." Yang spoke up in their silence. "...You really didn't... kill anybody?" Shaking his head, Kiryu gave everyone the answer that calmed their nerves. "T-Then... you really aren't a criminal..?" Weiss asked, hand clinging to Ruby's. Again, he shook his head. "Then... why'd you join in the first place?" Ruby asked, wondering why he joined such a notorious but scary organization.

"My old man ran the orphanage I was raised at. I thought maybe... I could live a dream." Ouch, that was something none of them knew about Kiryu. An orphanage? The guy who raised him happened to be an expert assassin in the criminal underworld? That was a lot to take in, especially for Yang who knew that her mother was part of some gang of bandits. She took a moment to look at Blake, who was smiling at him, feeling her stomach churn a bit.

"Well yakuza or not, you still took care of Cardin." Jaune smiled, grasping the man's hand to show his support. "I agree, what you did out there was fantastic!" Ren smiled, admiring this man even more. Now he knew why he fought so brutal.

"I'll admit, your style of combat is not what I'm used to seeing, but it is a relief to know that you've been putting that power to good use." Pyrrah slowly rose from her seat, letting out a small sigh. "Well, its getting late, and we still have matches tomorrow morning. Shall we go everyone?" 

"Yep yep! Catch you later, Kiryu!" Nora was the first to leave the room, followed by her teammates, then Team RWBY except for Blake. With just the two of them alone, she couldn't help but to sit down beside him. "How are you feeling?" She asked, placing the back of her hand against his forehead.

He didn't have a fever, but just having her check up on him was enough to make him smile. "I'm doing okay so far. I honestly thought they were going to ditch me because of my tattoo." A short chuckle came out of him, along with Blake. She couldn't help but to rest her arms on the bed besides him, cushioning her head as she looked up to him. "Well either way, its not the first time they heard that one of their friends was once a member of a group of people with a bad rep." She smiled, remembering how her team first reacted to the news of Blake opening up about her past.

"...what do you mean?"

Her eyes opened up, realizing what she had slipped out. "I... I haven't shared with you yet, have I?" She asked, frowning a little at her error. Seeing Kiryu shake his head and the clock getting closer to the end of visiting hours, a small sigh came out her lips. "...They're going to make me leave if I stay any longer."

"Just fight them off then."

"As brutal as you, then?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun to watch."

Both came to laugh at the joke they made. For once, they actually had the chance to enjoy themselves, hearing each other's laugh for the first time. Blake felt herself calming down, smiling as she gently played with the amulet Kiryu had given her. "You know... I do have to give you something special like this. This amulet? It actually worked for me..." She wondered, where did he find something like this? Was it only available back at Tokyo? She had to order something like this for him.

That was surprising to hear. For Kiryu, that thing was just a waste of a slot in his inventory, not that he used the small thing at all. "Well, I'll be sure to cherish it when you gift me one." Just hearing how calm and smooth his voice was, it was enough to make Blake forget about her troubles outside this room. If she could, she'd spend the night here. She stood up from her seat, smiling as gazed at him. "I can come pick you up tomorrow once you're out. We can grab breakfast with the team after." That was nice. Being invited with her friends, being picked up before his discharge, it was a pleasant feeling that warmed his chest on the inside. "Sure, I'd love that."

With a small moment of hesitation, Blake quickly hugged him, making sure not to squeeze too tight before pulling away. "Goodnight!" She waved at him, quickly hopping a little as she left the room. Just that hug alone made his body relax. Kiryu couldn't help but to lay down and stare back up at the ceiling, now looking forward to see what tomorrow had in store for him.


	7. Celebration & Confessions

Fists were thrown at him as soon as the second match of the doubles round began. Kiryu found himself in the arena inside the Amity Colosseum once more as he was offered to fight with Team DRGN, alongside Nigel Fires. 

"Stop moving, Kazuma!" His enemy, a buff dark-skinned man who was dressed in a black suit, sporting a gold neck-chain and aviator glasses, immediately had his eyes set on taking down the tougher of the two. Meanwhile, Nigel blocked the kicks that spun at him with his lance. He defended himself as his enemy seemed to be break dancing as a means of combat.

"And we're off to a fiery start in today's second round of the doubles round! Today's contestants are Kiryu Kazuma and Nigel Fires in Team DRGN going up against Carter Smith and Nicki Hernandez of Team DNCE!" The annoucements caused the crowd to cheer as Blake clapped in her seat. Only Team RWBY would be present this time since JNPR had to train for the match they had later today. "C'mon Kiryu! Show him what you've got!" Sheyelled out in support, smiling as she was excited to see him back in action.

"C'mon dude! Can you do anything besides hiding behind that stick?" Nicki picked herself up, still moving with the beat of the music that seemed to be playing from her stereo. It was a fast beat techno song one would hear from a rave. It was something she used to liven up the mood and get her into the mindset of battle. "Ngh, quite the dancer, are ya?" He backed away, thrusting his lance only to see Nicki performing the splits with her legs to duck beneath the weapon.

Meanwhile, Kiryu was ducking and dodging heavy punches Carter threw at him. He'd quickly duck before throwing two fists at his gut, backing away as Carter tried to punch him from the air downwards. "Hng! Quite the fighter, you've probably had experience fighting a ton of guys."

"Yeah... guess you did as well?"

"Damn right!" Throwing a punch, Carter quickly feigned his left before swinging a right where Kiryu moved into, knocking him to the ground. While it wasn't too painful, the fact that Carter's punches pushed him a few feet quickly spelled danger for Kiryu. He was much lighter than Carter, so it wasn't too hard for him to be sent flying. Picking himself up, Kiryu was met with a foot coming at his head, forcing him to roll to the side before Carter could kick him.

"Wow! What a close dodge! So far Kiryu and Carter seem to be having a fair hand to hand fight, but lets see how our other two contestants are doing!" With Oobleck's annoucement, the camera shifted to Nigel who was still blocking the attacks Nicki sent. She was landing punches and kicks after performing a small dance or shuffle. Yang watched in annoyance, remembering her fight earlier with Neon. "Ugh... I hate her."

"Why? Because she reminds you of-"

"Yes Ruby..." She groaned, earning a laugh from her sister. The fight continued between Nigel and Nicki until he decided to start moving his feet in the same manner as Nicki. One two, one two, his feet moved side to side as he was starting to lose his patience with this woman. "Fine then, dance as you will. I'll join you." A laugh was earned as his opponent looked up to laugh. "You can't be serious! You aren't even dancing ri-" A foot connected with the side of her head when Nigel elegantly spun before kicking her. Just watching her dance and mock his enemy before receiving a taste of her medicine, that's what Weiss enjoyed seeing. "Maybe she'll think twice before playing around with her enemies."

Picking herself up, Nicki growled in anger before she decided to throw a few punches. Each was dodged, but what forced Nigel to defend himself again was her suddenly barrage of punches, each throw with momentum as she spun before swinging. Every attack she threw had to be mixed in with a dance.

Amber eyes focused back to Kiryu after watching Nigel for a few minutes. Blake felt herself smiling brightly as Kiryu didn't seem to lose too much of his aura compared to Carter. She watched as the two began moving closer into the Wild West Biome they were given. Nigel and Nicki were busy fighting in the Savannah biome, the heat causing the two to sweat a bit. As Kiryu found himself blocking the punches as best he could, a kick from Carter sent him flying back through a pair of doors into a bar. The screen broadcasting the fight changed from an overview of the arena to a close up of the interior for the audience to watch. Kiryu was throwing chairs at Carter, who didn't faze from being hit. He approached the former yakuza, swinging a fist that missed. Feeling his collar being grabbed, Carter's face was met with the counter after Kiryu threw his head in. That face smash left him dazed for a moment, giving Kiryu the opportunity to lift him onto the counter. Sliding his body across the top, bottles hit Carter's face, alcohol spilling on him. Once he was thrown off the counter, Kiryu backed away to catch his breath. "Ngh... goddamn son of a-" Just as he picked himself up, Carter's glasses dropped a len as he saw Kiryu activating his semblance. Oh boy...

A flurry of punches connected with Carter's head, hitting him left and right all too quick for him to react. Left, right, left, right. They kept coming, and they weren't stopping. "What a surprise this is! Kiryu had just activated his semblance and now is on fire! I gotta say, it must be a shame to be on the receiving end of those punches Oobleck, because they're enough to lower Carter's aura just close to elimination!" Port gave out a laugh afterwards, enjoying what Kiryu had to bring to the fight. Nishiki found himself cheering in Serena as the guests watched alongside him.

"You know that man?" One of the guests asked, lifting his glass of whiskey to drink.

"Yeah I do! He's my brother!" Not a brother of blood, but one he sworn to support. Nishiki was happy, happy to see Kiryu making a name for himself.

In the Savannah biome, Nigel was growing too exhausted from the heat and constant dodging he had to do. None of his attacks were landing a hit, but at least he could tell his opponent was getting exhausted from constantly hitting a weapon or missing entirely. "Stop... moving... dammit..." All Nicki was doing was putting on a show that was overdue its end time. Nigel found himself finally spotting an opening as Nicki stopped to breathe. Thrusting his lance forward towards the ground, Nigel quickly kicked the dancer into the air behind her, only for Kiryu to rush in and punch the woman's back from behind. That force alone was enough to reduce her aura down below 50%.

"Ouch! With a back breaking attack like that, Nicki's aura had dropped drastically! It seems her dance is coming to an end." Hearing Oobleck's announcement brought relief to Blake as she leaned back in her seat. This fight was much better than yesterday's match. She wasn't anxious or worried about Kiryu's health, she was able to relax and enjoy the fight.

From behind, Kiryu grabbed Nicki from behind, slowly bringing her closer to the edge before lifting her up by legs. Nigel took notice and quickly rushed in. Just as Nicki began to fall forward, she was met face to face with Nigel's knee, sending her out of the ring and depleting her aura completely. 

"It seems the second match has come to an end, ladies and gentlemen! With Nicki being knocked out of the ring and her aura depleted, Team DRGN wins!" Hearing the announcements once more, Blake stood up as her friends did too, applauding before she began to return to the tunnels where Kiryu would be waiting for his teammates and friends. 

"You two did well! Nicely done." Derek seemed happy, having chosen Kiryu once again to fight for his team.

"Gotta admit man, you're much stronger than you look. How about we take you out for lunch? Its on us!" Gerald was satisfied with the match, both teammates not being knocked out.

Shaking his head, Kiryu gave a smile to the team. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm getting lunch with others. Feel free to invite me another time." Just before he could leave, Kiryu felt his hand being grasped in a brotherly handshake from Nigel, who had a smile on his face. "You're a good warrior, Kazuma. I enjoyed our fight together. Perhaps next round, if you're available, you can fight for us." Now that was a huge offer, but he'd have to think on it. "I'll let you know." Like that, Kiryu took his leave before he came across Team RWBY.

"Up top!" Ruby was the first to hold her hand up, smiling as she received a high five from Kiryu. Weiss also held her hand up, receiving one too. Then Yang, and finally Blake. The faunus watched as Ruby and Yang were both asking him questions about his fighting style, asking where he learned to fight like that. Sure it was kind of humorous, but she knew that their constant barrage of questions were becoming too much. "Hey, guys? How about we grab something to eat?" Now that was a good idea! 

"Sure! I'm craving burgers." Yang was the first to make a suggestion, which unfortunately got shot down by everyone. Cupping his chin, Kiryu did remember a restaurant he visited back two days ago when he explored Vale. "I... might know a place for us to go to." Seeing all four girls turn to him, Kiryu couldn't hide a small blush of his. "How do you girls feel about sushi?"

* * *

Blake looked up to the sign hanging at the restaurant before them, wondering how she never noticed this place. "...Sake For You... isn't this place kinda expensive?" She had money to spare, but didn't want to spend too much. Weiss wasn't in a better position either, since her father had her card canceled and she couldn't pay for anything. Yang wasn't too interested in seafood, but shrugged as she walked in first. "Expensive or not, I'm hungry!" 

Holding the door open for the ladies, Kiryu waited before entering last. He'd notice Yang telling a waitress at the front desk that she was in a group of five before seeing them walk to a table open for them. Kiryu followed behind and took his seat, sitting at one end while Yang say at the other. the other three sitting in between. A menu was given, along with a paper to fill out. With a pen and notepad out, the waitress gave a smile to everyone. "Good evening! How about we get started with drinks tonight?~"

"Gimme a cola."

"Let me get... lemonade!"

"Just water, no ice please."

"Uh... I suppose water as well."

"Sake." Kiryu gave his ID to the waitress just to confirm he was of legal drinking age.

That was an unexpected answer. All the girls stared at Kiryu, who didn't notice before turning to the others. "What? I like sake." He wasn't going to deny it. The man enjoyed his drinks.

"Well, we didn't think you'd drink. Wait... how old are you actually?" Yang leaned in a bit, sporting a small grin of amusement. Kiryu sighed, crossing his fingers before resting his elbows on the table. "I'm 21." 

"Oooh... well I'm 15." Ruby shrugged, knowing she wasn't close to being able to drink. Yang gently nudged her sister, smirking at the girl. "Yeah, and you got to wait six more years til you can have your first sip! I'm 17." Weiss gave a sigh, deciding to lean back and join this discussion. "In that case, I'm 17 as well." Last, but not least was Blake who simply shrugged. "Same."

With their drinks being delivered, Kiryu began to pour one for himself. It was a little odd to see him serving himself alcohol when everyone else had water or something non-alcoholic. "How... often do you drink?" Blake had to ask, especially when she caught the empty beer cans in his room. Hopefully he wasn't an alcoholic. Pursing his lips in thought, Kiryu had to think back on it. He drank with Nishiki usually every three nights... sometimes during the day when meeting someone. "Not very often." His eyes turned to the menu, deciding that he should start ordering something. "Go ahead and look through the menu, I'll fill out our order." The next couple of minutes did take a while. Ruby was unsure how the different kinds of sushi would taste like, while Yang indecisive as she looked with her. 

"Uh... I'll get the Vale roll, it has avocado so its good for me." 

"Okay th-"

"No no! Wait! I didn't know they had pork cutlet! Let me get that instead!"

"O-Okay then." Writing that down, Kiryu would hear Ruby wanting the Vale roll her sister mentioned. Weiss wanted a small bowl of ramen, and Blake... well...

"I'll get the Crispy Yellowtail, the Authentic Tuna Roll! The O.M.G Roll, and the Rainbow Roll!" All these orders, it scared the poor man. "You... you do realize its not just going to be a few pieces, right?" He asked, only to receive a glare from Blake. "Yeah, and?" Gulping at her response, he made sure to write down a number for all her orders. He'd order a pork cutlet and few tuna rolls for himself.

...

Their table was packed, thanks to Blake who ordered so much food. She didn't care though, there was plenty to be shared despite how much she was eating. As Kiryu took another shot of sake, his chest became warm, a sense of comfort coming to him. Thank goodness for that, because he needed something to help him relax after today's fight. Looking up, Kiryu noticed a person walking up to their table. His shirt was open, exposing his abs as his hair was blonde. Who was this guy?

"Oh hey Sun!" Ruby waved to her friend, who waved at the other with a smile on his face. "Hey girls! Fancy seeing you here too!" Seeing this blonde faunus greeting his friends, Kiryu decided to keep quiet and listen for now. "So, who's ordering the most here?" Sun couldn't help but tease whoever it was that had a lot of plates on here. For a moment, Blake felt herself becoming shy and backing into her seat. It was clear she didn't want Sun to know it was her. 

"I did... for all of us." Kiryu spoke up, catching the man's attention and sparing Blake of her embarrassment. "Oh, wow man... I'm not even surprised! I mean, after seeing you fight like that in the tournament, you probably have to eat a lot to stay that strong!" Right... really Kiryu just got strong from fighting a lot. Not from going to the gym very often or eating a lot. "By the way! The name's Sun Wukong! Glad to meet you, Kiryu was it?" Holding out his hand, Sun gave a bright smile. This guy... he seemed energetic and outgoing, which seemed to be a bit odd for someone that was the opposite like himself. "Likewise, and yeah. Its Kiryu Kazuma." He shook the hand in return, a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, Sun? Came here with your friends?" Ruby asked as she placed another roll of sushi into her mouth.

"Yeah! I'm just looking for my seat, can't remember where it was... oh! There it is." A short giggle came out of Blake, watching Sun searching for a moment just as she finished her plate. "You sure you don't need glasses, Sun?"

"Of course not! Besides, I can see Neptune's blue hair from here. Ciao!" Walking off before Blake could poke at him some more, Sun made sure to wave at his boys before taking a seat. 

...

The remainder of dinner was something to remember. Chatter, laughter, and moments of silence filled the table before their tab arrived. Kiryu made sure to handle the taxes and tip, along with his portion of the buffet. Luckily for everyone, it was happy hour, so there wasn't much confusion in splitting the bill. Leaving the restaurant and hopping onto a bus back to Beacon, Kiryu found himself sitting in the very back with Blake and Yang. Ruby and Weiss had to sit in a different seat, both already falling asleep from their big meal earlier. Blake was also getting sleepy during the ride, her head leaning back against the seat. Yang took notice, and smiled. "So... today was fun, huh?" Kiryu wasn't sure who Yang was speaking to, but when he turned to look at her, he became a bit flustered for not recognizing it was directed towards him. "A-Ah... yeah. It's also been painful." A short chuckle came out of the two. Blake had fallen asleep at this point, which turned the situation a bit more intimate. "Y'know... Blake enjoys your company."

That was odd to hear, but pleasant nonetheless. "Mm... yeah she does." Of course, the man didn't know the trap he just stepped in. "I want to ask you something." Those words, hearing them made Kiryu turn back to Yang, curious on what she had to say. "Do you... like Blake?" How direct of her. Kiryu wasn't able to hide the small blush he felt, but gave a smile. "Yeah, she's a good friend." No, that wasn't what she meant, given Yang shook her head from his answer. "I meant... do you like like her? As a crush?" She needed to know.

"...I... er... not that I've thought about it. No. Why?" He wasn't sure why she was asking him these questions. Was it because she was Blake's best friend? That could've been it. "I just... she's been acting weird since you showed up. Not in a bad way! Just... ways she hasn't really shown towards any of us." Based off her tone, Kiryu knew that Yang was likely hurt by this. How was he suppose to respond? 

After a moment of silence, Yang broke it when it was starting to feel awkward. "Well? Are you going to say something?" _How_ was he suppose to respond? He barely met Blake a few days ago, and here he was hearing she might have a crush on him. "What do you want me to say? All I did was just stand up to a bully and fight in a tournament." His brows narrowed at the other when Yang gave him the same look. "No, you're right, and I'm happy for that too. I mean... ugh, never mind..." Shaking her head and looking away, Kiryu could see that Yang wasn't happy about this. To add salt on the wound, Blake began to lean against his shoulder during her nap. Very carefully, he made sure to push Blake onto Yang's shoulder instead. Sure enough, it made the blonde turn to her friend with a smile on her face.

...

Everyone had began to feel sleepy once the group walked into the dormitory, out of the elevator and down the hall to their bedrooms. People were outside still partying, and music was still booming from the third floor. A yawn came out of Blake as she noticed her friends all waving goodnight at Kiryu. Blake found herself waving as well before stepping into her room behind Yang. Quick to just climb up and plop down in her bed, the faunus pushed her face into one of her pillows. "...so... comfy..." She mumbled, until she felt something. Something hard was beneath the pillow, making her groan as she had to sit up and grab whatever she had placed under there. "..." Her eyes gazed at the book she'd been reading the past several days, but there was something off about it. It was like it was reminding her that she still had something to do. Opening its cover, a small note was attached to the back. The words made her eyes open up with a sudden realization of what she had to do. _"Go tell Kiryu your story."_

"H-Hey guys, I forgot I had something to do, I'll be back." Hopping off her bed, Blake ignored her friend's questions, along with that dog of Ruby's. Rushing down the hall, Blake stopped at Kiryu's bedroom before she gave a few knocks. Hopefully he was awake...

The door opened, and Kiryu was visibly awakened from his short minute nap. "S-Sorry to bother you! I.. can I come in?" She gulped nervously, wondering if tonight wasn't the best time to tell him. With a nod, Kiryu opened the door and backed away, followed by Blake entering and sitting on the bed Kiryu didn't sleep on. "Sorry for disturbing you... I... remembered I had to tell you something."

"Something? What is it?" He asked, curious as he took a seat on his bed. His coat wasn't on anymore, just his red shirt with the sleeves rolled up. 

"Well, you know how you shared your story? I wanted to share mine before I forget. Its..." She hesitated for a moment, but came to her senses that it was time to open up. "...about my past." Kiryu knew this would be important, forcing him to lean in a bit as he sat on his bed. "Go ahead, I'll be listening."

With a deep breath, Blake closed her eyes for a few seconds. She had to form the thoughts before she could say them. "I... was once part of the White Fang." Well that was a surprise, to hear she was once part of them. Kiryu wasn't sure what to say. "I... used to believe in their cause, I'd join the pep rallies and protests to support equal rights for faunus... but when they started becoming more radical and violent... I had to step away." Another breath came in and out of her, her nerves slowly beginning to act up. "Do you... hate the faunus, Kiryu?"

That was a surprising question. "No... I don't, remember?" 

"R-Right... anyways, in the White Fang I used to have someone I was once close to. He was my mentor, my friend... and a former romantic partner. He was someone who wanted justice for the faunus, someone that's been hurt long enough, and I agreed with him. Then... one day he started making accidents, and these accidents built up into small acts of violence because he believes the world deserves what they did to him. His way of thinking, its contagious. He was able to change the White Fang from being a peaceful activist group... to a extremist one." Feeling her hand shaking too much, Blake paused to calm herself. "...so, one day, while I was on a raid with him... I learned that he was going to hurt more people, so I did what I thought was right and cut off the passenger train, leaving him behind. I fled the White Fang... and now here I am, with a bow on my head to hide my ears..." She had to stop for a moment. Her head began to look down at her hands. A heavy breath came in and out to settle her anxiety. "...I just, want to undo all these years of hatred against the faunus, and I want to be treated for my character, not my species."

"...Do you mind if I ask... who this mentor of your's was?" Kiryu asked, curious to know if he was looking for Blake.

She gulped down a swallow of nervous emotions. Just thinking about him, it scared her a little. "..A-Adam Taurus."

Hearing her answer, Kiryu felt his eyes opening wider than usual. "...I think I've heard of him, but to hear you were his lover, that's..." He paused, unsure what to say since he never expected Blake to have ties to Adam, who was known worldwide for leading the terrorist faction of the White Fang.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Nothing but heavy thoughts and emotions to weigh them down. It wasn't the same when Kiryu shared his story about the Empty Lot Incident. This time, there was a sense of fear roaming in the air. "...I ran away... because I knew the group was doing wrong at that point and I-" Hearing her cut off by a small sniff, Kiryu looked up to see tears prickling out of her eyes.

"...I just run. I don't know why I do that but my mind tells me to. I-I don't know if its because I'm scared or..." She stopped to wipe some tears rolling down her cheeks, biting her lip to suppress her urge to cry. "...a-and I hate that everyone... has to mistreat the faunus, so now I'm forced to wear this _stupid_ bow because I don't want people to make fun of me..." There she was, crying as she buried her face into her knees, arms hugging them. Kiryu watched, his heart aching a bit for the woman. He couldn't relate to being discriminated, but he could tell there was a lot of pain in those tears of her's. Tears that told him how tired she was of the mistreatment, the racism, having to hide herself.

After a few moments of letting her release some heavy tears, Blake was able to finally calm herself down. "...I... I trust you a lot, Kiryu. I know its only been three days... but... I can tell when someone really cares about people through their actions, not just their words. When I first saw you, I thought you were intimidating for a moment, but after standing up to Cardin... I don't know why I cried that morning. I-I guess its because I haven't seen someone actually gives a damn about the faunus and helps them. No one does that anymore..." Her arms continued to hug her legs, head remaining rested on her knees.

Slowly he stood up, walking over to Blake before placing a hand at her shoulder. There was a smile on his face, warm and genuine. It was like the fire she needed to stay warm. "I guess you really just wanted someone to do something right for once, yeah?" Seeing her nod, Kiryu began to take a seat beside Blake. "...And I'm guessing since you ran, Adam is looking for you?"

"I... I don't doubt it, but I'm scared of facing him... what if he hurts my friends?" She looked up to him, hoping he could give her some sort of answer to follow. 

Letting out a small exhale through the nose, Kiryu leaned back against the wall. "Friends... will get hurt unfortunately, but what matters is that they stick by your side through the high and low points." Remembering a month ago when the Tojo Clan had a bounty for his head, he reminisced how much pain Nishiki was in when he saw how helpless he was to protect his brother. 

"Kiryu..." She looked up to him, cheeks stained with tears. "...I-I don't want to see you get hurt..."

"It'll happen, but I'll stand back up. I always do." He gave her a smile of reassurance, enough to tell Blake that he wasn't going down so easily. 

After a few moments of letting her relax, Kiryu stood up from her bed, deciding to begin undoing his. "I'm going to get ready to sleep, I suggest you do the same." Hearing his words, Blake stood up slowly before approaching him from behind. Her head pushed against his back, arms hugging his body. "...T-Thanks for listening to me... just promise me one thing Kiryu."

Surprised to feel the hug, Kiryu gently rubbed her hand. "...yeah?"

"...if you see ever see Adam... please run."


	8. Spiraling Downhill

It was the last day of the Vytal Festival, with the tournament now hosting solo battles between the winning contestants of the previous round. Kiryu watched as Yang of Team RWBY fought against Mercury Black, part of a team with an unknown name. So far the match itself was fun to watch, with Yang throwing punches and Mercury throwing kicks. The two knew to block each other's attack. Though Kiryu was amused by the fighting, Blake felt different. She was nervous for Yang. Just the way Mercury fought, something felt off about it... as if there was a evil intent behind every move. She could tell just by the look on his face when viewing the close-up cam footage from the holographic screen above. She tried to calm herself, taking a deep breath as she sat back in her seat. "Come on Yang! Get him!" Ruby cheered in support of her sister, along with Weiss. 

Yang found herself missing every punch, a kick punishing her in return. In annoyance she'd shoot her gauntlets, yelling as she wanted to hit Mercury. One shot did land on him fortunately, and a kick to his chest sent the boy off the elevated stage. With the mechanical boots hidden in his pants, Mercury kicked himself as a means of recovery, his momentum launching him back on stage. While it did earn a few cheers, Yang was annoyed by this. She'd watch as her enemy began kicking bursts of air into the area around them, only to block a few kicks received from him once he dashed into her bubble. With Mercury managing to break through her defenses, he'd repeatedly hurt Yang until she laid on the ground, all the air bursts now moving in to crash onto her. He'd walk away, a smirk on his face knowing he just won. Of course... it wouldn't be that easy winning against a Xiao Long.

The blonde found herself yelling out of anger, hair glowing with a fiery aura, eyes red as crimson before she charged in. Her fists connected with Mercury's torso, gauntlets shooting at him to deplete his aura. In one final punch, Yang would both connect a fist and shoot at her enemy in the jaw, sending him a few feet away with his aura now empty. A siren blew, signalling the end of the match. "Yang wins!" Oobleck announced, earning a cheer from the crowd as well as her friends. Blake found herself clapping with joy, Kiryu waving at Yang who waved back once she noticed.

"You know, you do fight kind of like her." She commented towards her friend waving, smiling with a bit of a grin.

"Really now? Because she uses gauntlets, I use whatever's near me." He responded, letting out a small chuckle in thought of going hand to hand with the Xiao Long. Just as he turned back towards the stage, Kiryu felt his body freezing in time. His eyes opened wide, seeing what felt like a bad dream. Yang was there on stage, attacking Mercury when he was already defeated. 

Before he could react, could see Atlas military robots walking up to the stage. "Stand down, Yang Xiao Long." Those robotic voices commanded, a sight nobody wanted to see, not even Blake. Without hesitation, she found herself standing up and leaving, pushing Kiryu out of her way after seeing something she never wanted imagine. There went her trust, just grabbed and tossed out the window.

Kiryu took notice, immediately walking past the guests that were also standing or seating in shock of what had happened on stage. "Blake, wait!" He watched as she turned the corner, exiting the colosseum seats. Quickly his legs began running, forcing him to bump into a couple people who complained about watching where he stepped. He was scared, should he fail to stop her, she may be gone forever. He'd approach Blake from behind, grabbing her wrist in hope of stopping her. "Oi Blake! Wait just a-"

" _WHAT?!_ What is it, Kiryu?!" Her voice shouted at him, enough to stun the man into letting go of her. He was hurt, just seeing her yell at him like that, but he understood why. "...S-Sorry..." His head began to tilt to the ground, brows frowning from seeing that angry expression on her face directed towards him. It felt like he'd done something wrong that was unforgivable.

With a deep breath, Blake looked to the ground, also frowning like he was. "...s-sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just... w-why..." Looking up to her, Kiryu noticed her eyes prickling with tears. "...why would she do that?"

...

Two robot troops were stationed outside team RWBY's bedroom, inside was General Ironwood speaking privately to the girls inside. He could only hear mumbles and whines from Yang outside their door, but he couldn't understand most of what was being said. Kiryu found himself wanting to knock on the door, but was stopped as both robots blocked the doorway. "Halt! You may not enter."

Yeah yeah... he knew that. With a heavy sigh, Kiryu felt his scroll vibrating, a message from Nigel requesting he answers immediately if he wishes to participate in the next match. It was a pain to say yes, but he knew deep down that he didn't have much of a choice. Team DRGN was depending on him, and he likely wouldn't be able to talk to Blake for quite some time. There was a thought inside his head, telling him to stay and wait for Blake, but another side of him had convinced him to go and fight for the team's sake. With a quick message, he began to leave for the colosseum after sending it to Blake's scroll. he had no other option.

 **[Kiryu 12:45pm]** _I'm going to be fighting in the last round, text me when you can._

* * *

Fists jabbed at his arms, blocking the attacks he received from his opponent. Kiryu wasn't enjoying this fight. It didn't bring him the joy and excitement he felt in the first two. This one just... felt too heavy to pull through. It was as if his arms had rocks tied to them, making every movement heavy and slow as he tried to strike his opponent.

"Today's second match consists of Kiryu Kazuma of Team DRGN going up against Izuki Kawasaki of Team NIJA! Though Kiryu doesn't seem to be landing any hits on his opponent, he still seems to guard himself properly!" Oobleck would announce, knowing not many people were happy about what had happened the previous round. 

"You're distracted... that will be your demise!" Izuki threw a kick at Kiryu, knocking him back before he rushed to grab his arm. Quickly he'd kick Kiryu to fall onto the ground, using his arm to twist and render him defenseless. It did throw off Kiryu, especially since this choke being used against him was something he couldn't easily escape from. "N-Ngh!" Tighter and tighter he felt his arm being pulled up behind his back, the pain lowering his aura slowly but steadily. Using his feet, Kiryu kicked at the ground to stand himself up, moving quickly forward and to the side to bring his arm out of that twist. To finish off his move, he'd rush in, tackling the enemy to the ground before delivering a few punches to their face.

Having left her room to give Yang some space, Blake found herself wandering alone outside the dormitory. She was hurt, seeing Yang do something that ruthless, hearing her friends get upset at her for not believing Yang so easily... it hurt. Her heart ached slightly for a bit, having to reminisce Adam when he first started off like this. Accidents turned to acts of self defense and... yeah. The rest was obvious. She hoped deep down that Yang wouldn't tread down the same path her ex-partner had done before. 

Sounds of Kiryu's fight were broadcasted live on the holograms around the school, crowds of students and guests forming in piles to watch how the battle was going down. Though she wasn't interested in joining the crowd, Blake took a seat at a nearby bench. She found it to be more comfortable watching from her scroll with nobody next to her, that's how she found herself finding peace during times of emotional stress. Turning on the battle, Blake watched with a worried smile, hoping her friend wouldn't be severely hurt from battle.

In the stage, Izuki found himself stomping at the ground, a small knife sticking out his boot. "This is the end, Kiryu Kazuma!" This man barely spoke words during battle, but when he did, it was always a threat or warning. Backing away and ducking when legs kicked and swept at him, Kiryu knew deep down the fight just escalated levels further than he expected. He'd try to block with his arms, only to cry out in pain as he felt the knife slashing through his sleeves onto his skin.

"And what a turn of events! It seems Izuki had amped up the difficulty for our Kiryu by withdrawing a knife in the boot! What do you say about that, Doctor Oobleck?"

"While it might not be a fair fight in technical hand to hand battles, the Vytal festival Tournament only judges one thing, and that is skill."

Skill, that's all he needed. Kiryu knew he overcame battles where the opponent carried weapons, blades, or even firearms, and he'd always pull through. When Izuki kicked his leg at the side, Kiryu grabbed onto his ankle and began to swing him. There was no use in trying to guard against a blade, bare arms don't fend well against sharp objects. With his momentum spinning faster, Kiryu had managed to make Izuki lose his balance, now flying in the air as he continued spinning the man. With enough force, he'd move Izuki upwards into the air and fly directly into the ground, where a loud crash was heard. Just as the move connected, Kiryu didn't hesitate to activate his semblance. Now to finish the fight.

"Go Kiryu!" Blake found herself cheering not too loud at her bench, lost in the match that was happening as she watched from her scroll. She was happy to see at least something good was happening today for her. With Izuki still on the ground, dazed and hurt, Kiryu rushed in to finish things off. His foot connected at the fallen enemy's head, a burst of air kicking in to amplify the damage in a split second. Izuki's body flew a few feet, his aura depleted from the damage he just took. Thank goodness his aura didn't break, otherwise Kiryu would have been authorized to stand down for overkill.

"And that concludes the second match of today's solo rounds! Kiryu wins!" The crowd began cheering, Blake smiling with a sigh of relief. She knew she had to go and check on him for his gash gained during the fight. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. For once she just wanted to shut everyone away. Hell, she didn't even reply back to the message he sent to her, she just ignored it. A sigh came out, her heart aching as it knew she was still in pain after what Yang had done. Blake wanted to trust her, she did... but it was hard to shake off accidents that resembled what previous partners had done before. 

Moments passed until he was back on the school grounds from the Amity Colosseum. Kiryu wasn't happy, not one bit. A victory like that didn't bring him peace, only his friends' safety did. He took out his phone, curious to see how the faunus was doing. 

**[Kiryu 2:03pm]** _I finished my final fight, do you want to meet up?_

 **[Blake** **2:05pm]** _Not right now, I'll let you know._

There was nothing to be done except to play the waiting game. A small frown came to his face, deciding that he should just grab a bowl of ramen to fill his belly and take it easy for the rest of the day, alone. 

Kiryu approached the same vendor as he did the previous days, a warmth of welcome being given to him by the old man who recgonized his face. "Just a regular bowl." Just his voice alone, the vendor could tell he wasn't happy about something. As a means to reward and cheer him up, a side of pork cutlet would be given. A wink showing that it was on the house. Just that gesture alone brought a smile to Kiryu. "Thank you." 

As he ate, Kiryu's scroll vibrated harder than usual. That was odd. It was a sign that an unknown number was trying to contact him. Pulling out the device, Kiryu took a glance at the screen. What he saw, it froze his body. Of all the people to contact him, it was the one person he was in no mood to see right now, or ever.

 **[Unknown ID 2:21pm]** _Good afternoon, Kiryu Kazuma. I see that you've gotten much stronger compared to when you were in Kamurocho. I must congratulate you on your victories gained during the Vytal Festival, but now its time to put those skills to the test again. Meet me by the gardens west of Beacon at 6pm. I'll be waiting."_

Kiryu took a breath to calm himself down, realizing that there was no use in getting upset over this man's invitation. He knew why he was summoning him: for a rematch. 

...

It was 6pm just as he was told. The gardens west of campus were empty, no students in sight... except one man. Kiryu slowly strolled down between the bushes, ignoring how pretty the flowers were and how green the grass was. This man waited to meet him on top of a flat cement space, a large fountain spraying water with the statue of a knight riding on a horse. This place, it would've been better had he come here first with Blake, not like this.

Approaching the man a few feet apart, Kiryu stopped to gaze at him. He looked familiar alright: that black coat, signature black aviator glasses, and hair combed back nicely.

"It seems you showed up, Kiryu Kazuma. I suppose you know why I summoned you here." A smile was on his face, arms crossed.

He wasn't happy to see him. If this were in Kamurocho, then maybe. "...why did you follow me here?"

"For one reason only: To fight you at your absolute best." Just those words, while he had to admire this man's goal, Kiryu knew something felt off. "You... aren't the same person I met a month ago, have I?" His question was answered with a nod, confirming his suspicions of this man.

"You're right. I'm not the same person who fought you a month ago. That was my father, now retired of the Amon Clan. I am Jo Amon."

"Jo... Amon? You must've fought Majima." When the two shared drinks, Kiryu heard from Majima how he had fought someone from the Amon Clan. Who knew this was the same guy?

Amused, he'd nod his head once more. "That's right. Though I'm not sure why he thought I'd destroy Sotenbori... but regardless. You and I have a battle to carry on with. I want you to fight at your absolute best, so it doesn't matter which armor or weapons you use, just know your loss will be inexcusable. Are you ready?"

"Just one question."

"What is it?"

Kiryu gulped, both ready but unsure if he wanted to hear his reasoning. "Why do you want to challenge me?"

A small smirk appeared over Amon's lips, knowing he had the right to know. "Simple, the Amon Clan is filled with the strongest fighters in Remnant. When I heard you defeated my father and won battles in the Vytal Festival, I knew I had to come fight you. To prove that I'm stronger than you."

He was anxious, but prepared. He survived the Tojo Clan, took down two lieutenants, fought against Cardin and awakened his semblance, and managed to continue winning in the tournament. There wasn't a good reason for him to worry. With a deep breath, Kiryu took on his fighting stance. Eyes glared at his enemy across the stage.

"Alright... let's go, _AMON!!_ "

* * *

Blake found herself wandering the school grounds aimlessly. There was nothing to do, nothing to really look forward to. She was just tired of it all after today's events. Yang, why did you do that? 

Taking a seat at a nearby bench near the fairgrounds, the faunus began to rub her face. Endless thoughts and memories were racing in her mind. The memories of Adam were coming back to her, causing her body to feel jittery as she tried to forget about him. Then Yang, she was worried. What if she turned out to be another Adam? No, don't think that. No bad thoughts, she tried to tell herself. Her anxiety was starting to act up, hands growing shaky as she had to suppress those thoughts in her head. Taking a deep breath, Blake stood back onto her feet. "Okay... relax... everything is going to be fine..."

Looking up at the clock, it was barely 4:52pm. There was nothing to do for now, no one to really reach out to that she wanted to speak to at the moment. She wondered, were her friends okay at least? Was Yang feeling better?

A vibration from her pocket would interrupt the questions she asked herself, noticing Weiss was trying to call her. "H-Hello?"

_"Hey, are you free right now?"_

"Um... yeah... yeah I'm free. What happened?"

_"Oh nothing! I just... thought you and I could go grab a drink, that's all."_

A small smile pursed into her lips, glad that one of her friends reached out. "Yeah, I can go for one. Where should we meet?"

_"Just at the bar near the entrance of school. Don't worry, they serve soft drinks too."_

"Right, I'll meet you there, thanks Weiss." Hanging up the call, Blake felt her worries fading away for now as she began moving towards the entrance of the school. Finally, she could relax for once today.

...

Pushing the glass door open, a small bell jingled at Blake's arrival. Weiss was sitting at the counter, turning to notice her friend before smiling. "Oh there you are! I was waiting for quite some time you know?"

A small grin appeared on her face, taking a seat besides the heiress. "Well I wasn't nowhere close to here like you suggested." Taking her seat, Blake gave out a noticeable sigh, one Weiss knew held some weight behind it. "..Hey, are you doing okay?"

Head perking up, Blake faced the other with a look of surprise. "Y-Yeah, why?" A small frown came onto Weiss as she couldn't help but to look down at her hands. "Its just... I could tell behind that sigh of your's. It didn't seem like a happy one. Especially after what you told us..."

That was nice of her to notice. Still, it didn't get rid of her anxiety. "...Well, I can only hope Yang learns from this. Waiter, let me get a soft drink." Her throat was getting dry, a nice cold refreshment is what she needed right now.

Hours passed as the two girls spoke about what they'd do once the festival was over, and who they thought would win the tournament. Right now the screen was showing the fight between Pyrrah Nikos and Penny Polendina. Everything seemed well, with the place becoming packed as guests and students watched the fight. Everything was fine, nothing to worry about, nothing to be afraid of...

So why... why was Penny laying there on the stage, all broken to pieces when Pyrrah sent her weapons back to her? Why did her insides reveal mechanical parts, revealing that she was a robot? Everyone was shocked, Weiss was shocked. Blake was shocked. Why... Why did this day keep getting worse?

The screens began to turn red, a black chess piece being shown as an omnious womanly voice began to speak.

_"This... is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children to men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality nothing more than men. Our academies headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army? Mercilessly torn apart by another star-pupil. What need does Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the grimm can tell the difference, and what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment and now this? Hunters and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt that defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces..."_

Eyes narrowed at the screen, hand gripping her mug as Blake felt herself growing agitated at whoever this announcer was. They seemed to be the one's causing this mess.

_"...I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"_

Outside, chaos was roaring rampant. Grimm and White Fang members were invading the streets of Beacon Academy and Vale. Civilians were screaming, fires broke out as properties were damaged due to the roaring rampage of the Grimm. They easily detected the negative emotions civilians felt, attracting even more Grimm from outside the academy.

"Weiss! Quick! We need to find the others!" Blake felt her heart pounding, rushing towards the fairgrounds where Ruby said she'd meet up with her after the previous match. Pulling out her scroll, she'd try to call Kiryu. Moments passed until he didn't answer, forcing her to call again. "Come on... come on..." She was scared, deep inside she was scared that he might've been hurt, if not worst. Again, he didn't answer. " _God..._ dammit!" She cursed at herself, hands becoming shaky as she was starting to panic. For now, she'd call Yang, she had to be safe, right?"

_"Blake?"_

"Oh thank god!" She was relieved someone actually picked up. "Yang where are you?"

"I'm still back in my room, how is everyone? What's going on?!"

Swallowing a nervous gulp, Blake felt her chest beating faster as she noticed Grimm roaming around the fairgrounds, civilians fleeing in terror while fires burned the tents. "...W-Weiss and I are at the fairgrounds. Where's Ruby?"

_"I-I don't know, but did you guys call her? I'm on my way right now!"_

"N-No, we haven't. She said she'd meet us here..." The longer they stayed, the more they risked being hurt. "I'll have to call her... I tried calling Kiryu but he isn't answering!"

Yang felt her heart racing too, wondering if the man was alright. "Ruby should be fine! She's our fearless leader after all. Just meet me by the docks, I'll call for her. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!" A look of shock appeared on her face, realizing this spelled even more trouble for them. "The White Fang are here too?" Hearing the roars over Yang's end, Blake felt her anxiety build up. "Yang!"

 _"Ugh, I gotta go!"_ Once Yang had hung up, Weiss felt herself growing uneasy. "Blake, what are we going to do..?"

Blake began to search for a new contact, pressing it. Seconds passed before her weapons locker appeared, the hatch opening. "B-Blake what are you-" There was no time to waste, she knew they had one thing to do. "We're going to the docks, we're doing our job, and I'm going to find Kiryu."


	9. Fiercest Warrior

He wasn't the same as So Amon, he was better, and it scared him. Kiryu found himself with a few bloody bruises on his face and body, trying to catch his breath as his opponent fought much differently and more ferocious this time around. Panting, a hand gripped his gut after a punch there had forced him to back away for a moment. Taking one look at him, Kiryu felt his body freeze for a moment. This man, there wasn't a sign of pain on him despite the beatings he took from Kiryu. Just who the hell was this guy?

"Come on, Kiryu. I'd be disappointed to have trained this long just to see you be defeated after those slaps I gave you." Hearing his words, how annoying they were... He really did pride himself on his strength being greater than Kiryu's. With a deep breath, his back stood up straight, now deciding he shouldn't hold back his semblance. With a flex of his body, Kiryu's body glew with a calming blue aura. Just as he activated, Jo mimicked his enemy's posture, now glowing with a red aura that screamed danger.

"..?!" A look of shock came onto Kiryu's face, wondering how the hell this guy have the same semblance as him. A grin appeared over Jo's mouth, noticing the look of fright from Kiryu. "I trained extensively, and worked harder than anyone in the Amon clan to become their leader. Don't be too surprised when I defeat you, Kiryu Kazuma." He sure knew how to be prideful, something Kiryu always hated in his enemies.

Throwing a few punches that were blocked, Kiryu knew he had to break those defenses. With a little hop, he'd smash his fist into Jo's defense, struggling to punch his way through. White air began to circle around his fist as he built up pressure to push through. After a few seconds of trying to break his defense, Kiryu pushed his fist through, forcing the clan leader back, having finally destroyed his guard. He didn't hesitate to throw a few more punches at his face, swinging left and right rapidly to knock this man down. With a loud battle cry, Kiryu spun and kick his foot against the head of his enemy, forcing him to his knees for a moment. 

...

Her heels clicked against the concrete ground, trying to keep an eye out for a familiar figure. Fires were breaking out everywhere, with Grimm and the White Fang wrecking the academy wherever they went. The more she ran north away from the docks, the less people she began to see. Blake could only hope Weiss was doing okay after having to split up momentarily at the school's ceremonial hall after a large robot began attacking students. It was awful, were the robots hijacked too? Just who was that lady who hacked into the Vytal Festival's feed? It was creepy...

"Kiryu!" Blake cried out, eyes wandering around the school grounds as she continued searching for him. She didn't hesitate to stop and attack any Grimm or White Fang members that were endangering the students she came across. However, her heart began to feel heavy. Her body wanted to stop and cry. Why, why couldn't she find him? Why wasn't he responding? She stopped to take out her scroll, attempting to call his scroll for the 17th time. Hearing it ring, she began to feel more hopeless as no one picked up. "Come on... please _just_ pick up!" Tears were forming in her eyes, the thought of a bad dream coming true grew bigger in her mind. She wanted to drop to her knees and yell out for his name, but she didn't have the energy to do that. "Please... please pick up..." Her voice began to crack, calling his scroll once more. She held the device to her forehead, only to drop to her knees when ringing was all she heard on the other end. As much as she wanted to, there was no use crying here. She had to suppress her fears and stand back up. Slowly she began to walk again, north where she hoped to find her friend.

...

"T-Tch... I see you're not as weak as I thought you'd be..." Grunting as he held his gut, Jo found himself becoming amused at how much endurance Kiryu had. Now was the time to pull a trick out of his sleeve. Withdrawing a blade from his inner pocket of his jacket, the man took a stance similar to the Mad Dog of Shimano. "So... you're a copycat as well?" Kiryu felt bothered seeing how this man claimed to be the strongest, but mimicked foes he's fought. "Whatever it takes, Kiryu Kazuma." With a lunge forward, Jo thrusted his knife towards his opponent's chest, only to have his arm grabbed and a face elbowed into. While he didn't drop the knife, Jo did back away with his glasses still intact. "Hmph, not bad."

Just hearing his words pissed him off. Sure this was a test to see who was stronger, but his intent is what bothered him. To see who was stronger wasn't just a victory for Amon, it was a kill. Seeing the knife being thrusted once more at his head threw Kiryu back into action, dodging to the side before he countered with a kick forward.

"Your father, he was tough, but not as much as you... I'll admit." Wiping off the sweat off his forehead, Kiryu glared at the man picking himself back up yet again. He was starting to show signs of limping. Good. This battle was coming near its end...

"Kiryu!" 

That voice, he knew who it was. This was bad... Amon wouldn't hesitate to kill whoever interrupted their fight. Turning his head, Kiryu noticed Blake looking between the gardens, her head turned from right to left until her amber eyes opened up in relief. He watched as she began running towards him, scared that she was walking closer to her death. 

"STOP!" Raising a hand, Kiryu felt himself panicking. His voice carried the emotion he felt. Blake was worried for him, stopping when he yelled at her. "W-What..? Kiryu I've been looking for you!"

"Don't... don't come any closer, please."

"Kiryu, we need to get out of here! The school is under attack by Grimm and the White Fang!" 

Now that she mentioned it, Kiryu did begin to hear noises around the school. The sounds of chaos and terror surrounding him. What the hell was going on..?

"...heheh... I guess I didn't notice either." Amon smirked, readying his blade to throw. He'd notice Blake approaching the scene, only to frown when she got a clear view of him. "Why did you bring an outsider into this, Kiryu?

Shit! He wasn't suppose to let Blake be seen by him. "Amon I didn't. I had no idea she was looking for me." No idea? That honestly hurt... She tried calling him more than 17 times. "Kiryu... you didn't hear me calling you? I-I was looking for you... why... _why didn't you answer?!"_ Both relieved he was safe, but mad he didn't answer her calls, Blake smacked the man on the cheek. She wanted to berate him, but with this other guy here, she felt unsure if now was the time. "...and this man? Who is he that you had to ignore me?"

Seeing how their fight was now interrupted, Jo clicked his tongue in annoyance. Brows furrowed as his gaze turned to focus on Blake. "I'm Jo Amon of the Amon Clan. The strongest warriors in Remnant. I'm currently fighting your man here to see which of us is strong-"

"Are you kidding me?" Her interruption was enough to throw Jo off his introduction. "Beacon Academy is under attack right now and you want to fight my friend just to prove your strength?! Can't you save it for another time when we need to evacuate?" Her eyes were angry, glaring at those black aviator glasses of Amon's.

"Blake... I fought this man's father back in Kamurocho. I had to put my scroll away so I can settle this beef with hi-"

"I _don't_ care if you have to settle beef with anyone! Please let's just go!" She tugged at his arm, worried that he'd be too weak to escape. This was the perfect opportunity for Amon, who didn't hesitate to throw his knife at Blake. Just as she noticed, Blake was pushed to the side. She watched as the knife dug into Kiryu's right shoulder, rendering him severely injured. Her eyes shot open, her heart stopping slightly from what she just witnessed. "N-No... No no no! _KIRYU!_ "

Amon backed away with a grin on his face, knowing victory was his. Blood was leaking down Kiryu's arm, a sight Blake did not wish to see. "It seems you've lost, thanks to your friend here. Next time... try to mind your own business." His words haunted her. Was this really her fault..? Did she intervene just for Kiryu to get hurt because of her? It made her heart become heavy, her vision becoming blurry from the tears running down her cheeks. No... it couldn't end like this.

Just as he raised a foot to kick the knife in deeper, Amon was met with a blade through his boot. A loud cry came out as he stumbled back, only to fall backwards. Blake blinked in surprise, wondering what just happened. Turning her head towards Kiryu, she noticed he was gripping Gamble Shroud. The blade was coated in red, used to defend himself. "...You said... I could use anything at my disposal... well... I did." Kiryu slowly began to pick himself back up, trying to grab the knife's handle that was sticking out his shoulder before Blake moved his hand away. Her head shook as she knew it would best be left in there to prevent more blood loss.

Watching Amon panting as he was bleeding from the foot, Kiryu glared at him as he held onto Blake for support. A small grin of pain was on Amon's face, his glasses hiding his eyes which creeped out Blake. "I guess you'll just have to kill me now... ain't that right?"

"No." Hearing his answer, Amon's face turned from amusement to one of disapproval. "No..? What do you mean no?"

"I meant no... I won't kill you. Not now. Not ever."

Those words, they were the fuel to the fire he felt spark inside him. Amon's face turned to anger, a hand gripping his knee to try and stand himself up. "...v-very well... if that's your choice... I'll come find you... and end you myself..."

His words scared her. Was he going to keep pursuing Kiryu? For a moment, Blake felt herself aiming her weapon towards the man, her head pressing closer against Kiryu. "I don't care who you are... you're not hurting him. Now promise me you'll let him go-" Blake's arm was lowered, her eyes turning to see Kiryu lowering her aim. It was no use. This wasn't her fight, and it should never be. He watched as Amon chuckled ominously, turning around to limp away before disappearing behind a bush. 

With him gone, Blake stored Gamble Shroud away before wrapping Kiryu's healthy arm around her shoulders. "Come on... let's get to the docks. Its far... but we'll make it!" With a nod, Kiryu began to move with her. His arm starting to feel heavy.

* * *

They passed by the fires and broken buildngs. Grimm fortunately weren't around this time, but it didn't mean danger wasn't around. Blake found herself ignoring how tired she felt from carrying Kiryu's weight, her eyes turning to see how he was doing. His face was exhausted from his battle earlier. It didn't help that his sleeve was soaked in streams of blood. Thank goodness she found him just in time. She didn't need him dying back where no one would find his body. 

While walking, Blake noticed a similar landmark she passed by. A smile was on her face. "We're almost there Kiryu! We're almost-" His body suddenly leaning to the side began to scare her, making her panic when Kiryu fell to the ground. He was panting, eyes closed as he was in too much pain. "No.. No Kiryu, please... get up! We're almost there!" She begged as she shook him gently, trying to pull his body up to make him stand.

"Weak as ever, my darling." That voice. It was the most terrifying voice for her to hear. Immediately her body shook with adrenaline, her fight or flight response kicking in. Her head turned quickly to see Adam standing there, slowly approaching the two. "...N-No..."

A grin was on his face. That grimm mask covering his eyes. Everything about him screamed _run._ "What are you doing there, Blake? Busy spending your time trying to help a helpless human?"

"He's not helpless! H-He's... He's my friend... Adam please don't hurt him." She watched as he stepped closer, her body moving in a way to act as a shield for Kiryu. Her response only made Adam frown. His steps were slow but intimidating, steadily getting closer and closer as he withdrew that familiar red blade of his. "And why is that? Did you leave me for another man? Is _that_ it?" It was clear he wasn't happy. He was going to hurt the two of them.

"NO! That's not it, Adam... I swear he's just a transfer student. He cares about the faunus, like the rest of us!" Her voice was beginning to crack, desperate to convince Adam that Kiryu was a good man.

"And do you think that matters, when plenty of humans out there want to hurt us, Blake? Hurt me... like you did?" He wanted to torture her. She ran when he needed her the most, and here she was... with a human of all living things. Adam found himself gritting his teeth, holding back the urge to just slice them down and call it a day. No... he had to hurt her. He _needed_ her to know the pain she caused him. "I'm going to hurt everything, and everyone you ever cared for... starting with this one." 

Her eyes widened in fear, seeing how he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. "No no, Adam ple-!"

Watching the tip of his blade stab through Kiryu's right hand shocked her to the core. A loud cry came out as she couldn't protect Kiryu. " _NO!_ Adam p-please stop! He's innocent! He's innocent..." She felt her eyes tearing up, her head looking to see her former lover ready to stab him once again but in the chest this time. Quickly she pulled out Gamble Shroud, aiming to fire at him. Fortunately it stopped Adam from killing Kiryu, who was still conscious. He couldn't stand up and fight. He couldn't do anything. This was the man Blake feared, and he could only watch her fend for herself. His teeth gritted as his hand bled from being stabbed. He watched as Blake backed away into the building, shooting towards Adam who easily reflected the bullets with that red katana of his. He couldn't help her, thanks to his injury from the fight earlier. _Goddamn you, Adam..._

His vision was starting to fade. His hearing was beginning to sound muffled. The last thing he could hear was Yang calling out for Blake just on the other side of the building. "...Yang... no..." It was too late. He was passing out.

...

Paramedics were around him when his consciousness returned. His vitals were stable, but it was clear he needed high medical treatment immediately. Tubes of blood were connected to his right arm which suffered from blood loss due to the stabs in his hand and shoulder. His wounds was sewn shut, but he couldn't move. Where was he? What happened? He couldn't ask. All he could see were the lights from the ceiling move down as the bed carrying him was brought along into a hospital room. The sounds of beeping, the feeling of fatique, all the questions he had, it was too much. He just needed some sleep.

Hours passed until it was sunrise. The light shining from outside began to wake him up from his slumber. His eyelids lifted, gazing at the room around him. There was a machine connected to him, beeping steadily as he realized where he was. A hospital room in a unknown location.

"Hey! Looks like you're finally awake... you doing okay?" That voice, it was familiar. Focusing his eyesight on whoever was speaking to him, Kiryu began to remember who this figure was. "...you... you're from..."

"Haha... yeah man! We met at the sushi shop. In case you don't remember, its Sun Wukong." The faunus stood up, gripping his abdomen as it was bandaged. Slowly, Sun stepped over towards the bed, placing a hand onto Kiryu's healthy shoulder. "You're going to be okay. The paramedics bandaged you up and took you to a nearby hospital. A lot of people were hurt from Beacon... but luckily a lot of us survived." 

While it was comforting to see Sun, there was a lot of questions to be answered. "...What... What happened to Beacon? How did this all start?"

With a heavy breath, Sun found himself sitting next to the man. "...Beacon fell. There were too many Grimm, and the White Fang messed everything up... It all started with some announcement. Some woman hijacked the feed and... Its all over the news, man." Just hearing the news... how the hell did he miss it? Something terrible was happening during...

"...Amon..." Kiryu felt his free hand clutching tight to the bedsheets over him. His jaw shut tight, teeth showing in anger. If it weren't for Amon wanting to fight him, he would've been able to help the people in danger. Maybe he could've done something... maybe he could've stopped Adam.

His eyes shot open, fear in his eyes were shown. "...A-And Blake? Where is she? Is she alive?"

"Yeah, she's uh... fine." A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips, his chest growing slightly lighter from the confirmation, until he heard Sun speaking up. "...but, she's gone dude. She ran off somewhere." Somewhere..? Where? "W-Where... Where is she?" Kiryu had to know.

Sun could only shake his head, a frown on his head. "I don't know, I think back home. Her friend though, Yang? She's the most hurt. Blondie had her arm sliced off by Adam..." That was the worst. Yang, of all people? He remembered hearing her voice before passing out. "...g-god.. dammit..." Tears were building up, guilt filled his chest. Sun took notice, standing up to pat the man's shoulder once more. "I know..." Slowly he began to pull out a green envelope from his pocket. "This was found in your coat." It had some blood stained on it, but it wasn't open.

Calming himself down, Kiryu looked to see what Sun was holding. That envelope, it was the last thing Blake had given him. "...Blake... she gave me that letter. W-What does it say?" He looked up to Sun, a clear look of sadness on his face. Maybe this would be their hint in tracking her down. The envelope was ripped open, inside was a small gift card for one of Vale's restaurants, and a letter for him. "Here you go man, I'll let you read it." Once he handed the letter, Sun took a seat, waiting to hear what it says.

_"To Kiryu,_

_I'm honestly proud of you. At first, I thought you were some stranger I struggled to speak to, but these past two days shown me just who you are. You're not someone who's afraid to stand up to others picking on the weak. You're someone who cares about people, and while it hurts me to see a friend get injured when helping others, I trust that you'd recover and stand back up. I'm just very happy to see you bringing a smile to everyone regardless of how short you've been here at Beacon. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, everyone is currently wishing you a fast recovery as I write this. So please, for my sake and your's, heal up so we can spend more time together. Maybe someday you can come visit my home in Menagerie. Until then, I'll be cheering you on._

_-Blake."_

Tears began to stain the letter. Blood stains were spread out across, covering corners and bits of the words written. Kiryu couldn't help himself. He was truly helpless. He failed to protect Blake, he failed to stop Yang from losing her arm, he failed to help the people in need. "...n-ngh..."

Sun could only look up from his hands, hearing sniffles coming out of this guy. He was strong in his eyes, and here he was, crying.

 _"God... damn you Amon... God d-damn you..."_ If it weren't for that fight, Kiryu wouldn't be here right now. His voice was shaky, ready to crack. Kiryu could only let out a long cry afterwards. His body shook with anger, frustration, and guilt. Emotions took over him as Sun began biting his bottom lip. Tears were running down his cheeks as well, feeling the weight of Kiryu's emotions in the room they were in. He was here, suffering in pain, and everyone was now gone. All his friends were hurt in some ways, but him? He had his own pain to deal with, and nobody but Sun was there to hear it.

" _Blake... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_ He couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect anyone, a betrayal to nobody but himself.


	10. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Yakuza Kiwami, read at your discretion.

Another sip, another glass emptied. More whiskey was poured into that small glass cup he used. Alcohol, it was the medicine to soothe his nerves and to make him forget the pain he felt. Its been several months since the Fall of Beacon, and fate did not treat Kiryu too kindly. It was as if the academy's destruction was just the start of an unfortunate chain of events.

When he returned to Kamurocho a month after the fall, Kiryu was dragged into another situation involving the Tojo Clan. Ten billion Lien was stolen, creating a race between the captains of the Tojo Clan to fight for the role of Chairman. How ironic. He was suppose to avoid the Yakuza and here he was, back at home having to clean up their mess. That was just the first of many surprises...

Nishiki, his sworn brother, his best friend. That man wasn't the same when he returned home. Nishiki had killed Sohei Dojima, one of the Patriarchs of the Tojo Clan. How he got away with it was by shifting the blame on a member who was present with him at the time of the murder. His face, it was different. There wasn't an single ounce of love in him. Only bloodlust, a desire to murder his best friend because their father played favorites. Their childhood friend, Yumi Sawamura, had been a victim of Dojima and lost her memory. When he heard she had a daughter with another man, it only broke Kiryu further. Then of course he had to go and lose everyone he grew up with. Kazama, Yumi, Nishiki. They all took a bullet for him when they shouldn't. In the end, Kiryu had lost his family. His friends. Everyone he cared about was taken away and it only brought him down to the bottom of the bottle.

He couldn't handle it. The aching in his heart grew heavier and heavier each day. Wandering Kamurocho felt like hell. No one was there to smile at him or cheer him up. Only strangers who were scared of him and thugs that constantly wanted to fight him over petty shit. His real estate job wasn't any better either. He had to disband the company due to the poor economy Tokyo was facing. He was only thankful he had a ton of savings, earned through his job and from fighting off thugs. It didn't make him happy though, nothing did. If he wasn't walking around the city aimlessly like a ghost, he was at home sitting on his bed with eyes gazing at the ground. Bottles of alcohol and empty beer cans were stashed into bins next to his desk. Some tears were shed, but he found himself having to suck it up for someone else's sake.

A little girl slid his bedroom door open, cute brown eyes that resembled Yumi's gazed over the depressed man. "Uncle Kaz? I'm getting hungry." 

That's right. He had to take care of someone now. Haruka, she was Yumi's daughter. She was the last thing Yumi had given to Kiryu before she passed on from this world. "...Ah, what do you want to eat?" His face struggled to smile, to hide the pain he was constantly feeling in his heart. He had to be tough, to shown Haruka that she was safe with him. 

"Um... pork cutlet!" She answered with a happy giggle. Haruka was the only light Kiryu had as of right now. Everything else was dark for him. "Pork cutlet... okay. I'll go buy some." Using all the energy he could muster, Kiryu stood up from his bed. A smile was on his face, letting this girl know that he can get the job done, that he can protect her unlike what happened before. "Just... let me use the restroom real quick."

With a nod, Haruka rushed off to the living room where a small television was playing. It was a kids' show about how a group of friends played together and lived a happy life. It was innocent and pure, the complete opposite of what Kiryu experienced outside this apartment. Dragging his feet across the floor, he'd enter the restroom before turning on the sink. Rinsing his face of the oil on his skin, Kiryu dried it off before he stopped to look in the mirror. His hair was longer and combed back, his chin now covered with facial hair up to his bottom lip. His eyes were dead. There wasn't light coming from them, as he knew why. He was hurting too much, yet he had to remain strong for Haruka's sake. Kazama, Nishiki, Yumi... they were gone from this world. 

Before he could stare any longer at the mirror, the scroll in his pocket began ringing. Taking it out, Kiryu felt his eyes open up more than they have these past few months. It was Ruby. Why was she calling him?

"...H-Hello?" His voice sounded confused and unsure.

_"H-Hey Kiryu! Long time no see... how have you been?"_

"...Good. I've been good." Fuck no. He felt like absolute shit and wanted to lie in bed all day.

 _"I-I see... um, sorry I haven't gotten around to calling you. I wasn't sure when the right time was..."_ There was a hint of guilt in her voice, something that made Kiryu smile just a bit. 

"No, its... its okay. I should apologize. I just... had a lot to deal with since I've returned home." He had to bite his bottom lip, suppressing the urge to cry on call.

_"I can tell... we're all dealing with something right now. I've been home with Yang. She misses you."_

Oddly enough, that soothed the aching he felt. "...I miss her too. I miss everyone..."

Ruby found herself staying silent, only to speak up a few seconds later. _"So do I... Weiss returned to Atlas and Blake, she..."_

"She ran. I know..." Blake... not a day passed by where he didn't stop thinking about her or anyone from Beacon. The memories of seeing her cry as Adam stabbed his right hand, seeing her back away into that burning building next to them, they began to fill his thoughts. They were the last moments he had with her, and they didn't make him feel any better.

 _"I know you two were pretty close, have you tried contacting her?"_ Everyday. Everyday he tried... at least until he stopped a month ago. 

"...I did, but I stopped. She hasn't answered or responded."

 _"...Yeah, same. Weiss isn't responding either."_ In the background, familiar voices were heard. Voices that slowly brought Kiryu to stand up straight. _"Come on Ruby! Its time to go!"_ That voice, it had to be Jaune.

 _"Woops! Sorry! I'm on the phone with Kiryu!"_ Noises of excitement were heard, something Kiryu hadn't heard in a long time. 

_"Hey! Hey Kiryu are you doing alright? Nora and Ren are here too!"_ Just hearing his voice, it was enough to make tears build up in his eyes. His teeth were biting hard to suppress any signs that he was crying. 

"...y-yeah. I'm fine." He wasn't. He wanted to cry and tell them how much missed them.

 _"Hey Kiryu! When are you coming to visit? The rest of us miss you!"_ Goddammit, here comes the waterworks. 

"I... I miss you too. I have to go." Before Ruby could say anything, Kiryu felt himself dropping to his knees. Tears ran down his cheeks without a moment of pause, his breaths choking as he tried to breathe from the cries he let out. His hand gripped tightly onto the counter of his sink, his head bowing as his heart ached with emotions. He was happy they were safe, he missed the fun he had with them. Why did he want to go back to them so badly? He barely knew those people for three days, yet they were always happy to see him. They cheered him on more than anybody, and just being around them made him happy. 

Was he home? He was back in Kamurocho like he wanted before he arrived at Beacon, but now he wasn't sure. This place didn't have Ruby, Yang, Weiss, or Blake. It didn't have the shops Vale had, the same kind of atmosphere he grew to enjoy. It didn't have Cardin, who Kiryu somehow missed. It just wasn't the same. He couldn't call this place home anymore. It was filled with people who wanted to hurt him, to put him down and make him feel like he's nothing more than a bug to step on. Most of all, he felt lonely.

His cries continued on for a few more minutes until he began to calm down. Slowly picking himself back up, Kiryu stared at the mirror before him. There wasn't a man who had an angry look, just someone who missed those he loved. He was in pain, and had been for the past few months. It was like someone took his heart and threw it in the trash where he'd never be able to find it. 

Washing his face with water, Kiryu knew it was time to clean himself up and put on his brave face, not just for himself but for Haruka. She was all he had left in this city.

* * *

The blinking lights, the chatter of the people around him, the noises of the city. He hated it, every single bit of it. It felt like a prison. He was here alone, not with Blake or his friends. He was scared, wondering if she was safe wherever she was. He'd tried to replace those negative thoughts with happy ones, whereas he'd pretend to show the faunus around to all his favorite places. Just that alone, it helped keep his head up. Maybe someday, she would be here with him...

Entering a small convenience store, Kiryu walked through the aisles before picking up two packets of ready-to-eat pork cutlet, along with sides of vegetables and rice. He wasn't a great cook, and he sure didn't feel like learning to right now. All he wanted to do was go home, eat, and drink himself to sleep. Thank god he didn't skip out on walks or exercising, Kiryu didn't want to lose the body he had. It helped him to get through the fights he constantly found himself getting into every time he left his apartment. 

Paying for his meals, Kiryu muttered a soft 'thank you' before taking his bag. He'd step out of the store and begin to head south to where his apartment complex was located. Of course, he knew what to expect. While walking, he'd bump into some idiot looking to fight someone, claim Kiryu was the one at fault, and start attacking. This was the usual routine, one of many he grew to memorize. 

Someone did bump into him, and turned to grab Kiryu by the shoulder. "Oi oi! You're not going to stop and say you're sorry?!"

With his shoulder grabbed, Kiryu clicked his tongue in annoyance. Turning to face the young thug, Kiryu gave out a sigh that showed he didn't have the patience. "...Sorry."

"Yeah yeah, look man. Sorry ain't gonna cut it! That bump seriously hurt!" 

You've got to be fucking kidding. It was moments like these that made Kiryu hate this place more and more. Slowly anger began to build up in him, hearing how this man wanted Kiryu to pay up some money for his "medical needs". Exaggerated excuses, that's all these thugs used to earn a quick buck off of people. "Well then? Are you gonna cough up or wha-" 

A fist was thrown to his face, a hard punch too. It was enough to knock this thug out. Kiryu had ran out of patience. He really didn't want to deal with anyone's bullshit today. Just as he turned to walk, his scroll vibrate. It was harder than usual, and that wasn't good. Somewhere, deep down inside his mind, Kiryu felt a shot of anxiety rise up in his body. It was as if he already knew who it was just on the vibration alone. Taking out the scroll, he'd look at the message. His suspicions confirmed just by the first few words alone.

_"Hello, Kiryu Kazuma..."_

This guy, of all people in the world... he was back to seek revenge. Opening the message, Kiryu began to make his way back to his apartment as he tried to read and speed walk.

 **[Unknown ID 8:37pm]** _"Hello Kiryu Kazuma, its been quite some time since we've fought. I'd like a rematch after my humiliating loss back at Beacon. I'll be waiting at Theater Sqaure, and be warned. I've spent these past few months training."_

Well so has he. Just because Kiryu was depressed, it didn't mean he neglected training for something like this. He had to thank Majima, one of the only good people he knew in this city who actually cared about him.

...

It didn't take long for Kiryu to enter his apartment and eat quickly with Haruka. He had someone to meet, and he wanted to hurt them for what they did to him back at beacon.

"Uncle Kaz?" Haruka looked up from her plate, a worried look on her face. "You... don't seem very happy. Is everything okay?" No. Everything was not okay. The same man who hurt Kiryu was back for revenge, and by all means was he going to break that fucker's glasses. 

"...Haruka." Kiryu looked up from his meal, taking a moment to take a breath. "...I'm going to meet someone important. I don't know when I'll be back, but it won't be more than tonight. You'll be here by yourself, okay?". With a smile, Haruka nodded as she continued to eat. That was all he needed to tell her. This man, Kiryu waited months for his return. Finished with his dinner, Kiryu stood up to throw away his trash. Now he had one thing left to do. 

...

Standing outside theater square, just as he was told where to meet up. Kiryu saw him standing there. Those glasses, hiding the evil in that man's eyes. He was going to break them after what he did to him in Beacon. His fists were already clenched up, eyes narrowed as he approached the figure standing in the middle of a concrete stage in a busy section. "...Amon." Kiryu quietly growled under his breath, walking towards him until he stopped a few feet away.

A small grin appeared on his lips, arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at the man glaring him down. "Its been quite a few months, Kiryu Kazuma. I take it you haven't slacked on your training?" Just hearing his voice, that face, those glasses, everything about Jo Amon made Kiryu's blood boil. This was the man that stopped him from saving those in Beacon, from stopping Adam when he hurt Blake and Yang.

"...I haven't, and I'll be sure to take you down, just like I did at Beacon."

"Heh, Beacon... its a shame what happened. Those people that perished, they were clearly weak and deserved to die." That statement alone, it was something a sociopath would say. Kiryu felt his eyes opening in shock, only to narrow back at him with anger. "You mean to tell me you didn't care if any innocent civilians died? Is the Fall of Beacon some sort of joke to you?!"

Clearly it was, because Amon was chuckling to himself. "It is, and always will be. Its a shame you couldn't protect anyone, let alone yourself. How did it feel when Adam stabbed your hand?" How... How the hell did know about that? Just the look of confusion on Kiryu's face was enough to tell Amon that he didn't know. "I suppose I owe you an explanation as to why I'm here."

"...aren't you here to just fight me?"

"No, there's more to it than that. I've been paid to take you out." 

"...by who?" Paid? Who the hell had a grudge against him that they'd hire Amon to take him out? Regardless, Kiryu felt like he already knew the answer. "...Is it Adam?" Just his response made Amon smile. That was his answer. Amon clan members never reveal who their clients are directly. 

"Why Adam? How did you find him?" Kiryu felt his body panicking a bit. If Adam was after him, that must've meant Blake was still in danger. 

With a sigh, Amon pushed up his glasses, arms now lowering by his side. "I came across him after he attacked you and that faunus friend of your's. I explained that we share a common enemy, and should he ever need my help, I'll get the job done."

This was bad. This was absolutely fucking bad. Adam wasn't going to let him slide away so easily. That man really was hellbent on hurting everyone Blake cared about. "...So you're just here because of him. Thanks for letting me know. I'll be sure to file a complaint."

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try, Kiryu." Fists were up, both men ready to duel against each other. For Amon, this was a paid job. For Kiryu, this was Adam's way of putting him down.

Immediately fists clashed with each other's, followed by Kiryu hitting Amon's guards. He had to stop him, because he knew what this fight was about now. It wasn't just about strength, or money. It was about Adam's anger towards Blake and hurting those she loved. Who knew coming across Adam for just a minute meant you'll be on his hit list. He had to win, otherwise Amon would walk away free, likely to hunt down Blake afterwards.

Kiryu found himself backing away as Amon tried to punch him. It was a mimic of his previous brawler style he discarded, annoyed this man knew how to copy other opponent's fighting styles so easily. It was bothersome, but he couldn't let it distract him from the fight. Just as Amon was about to throw a punch, Kiryu took the chance to throw a tiger drop at his gut, greatly hurting the assassin.

Coughing as he dropped to his knee, Amon clearly wasn't expecting that level of pain he just received. "...O-Ow... you weren't neglecting your training after all..."

"I just said I wasn't moments ago." Kiryu kept his distance, knowing the assassin had a trick up his sleeve. Just as he took a step closer, Amon flipped onto his head, spinning with his legs apart. It threw Kiryu off as he was hit once before backing away. That style, it resembled how Majima would fight in their battles. "Tch, even copying the Mad Dog, aren't you?"

Standing up, a knife was withdrawn as Amon grinned towards Kiryu. "Whatever it takes to beat you, Dragon of Dojima." He began running circles around him, waiting to land a strike when Kiryu couldn't notice. Just as his back was turned towards him, Amon lunged forward to thrust his knife in. Instead his arm was grabbed, followed by an elbow to the face before Kiryu disarmed him. He'd be taking the knife from him, thank you very much.

"N-No! Damn..." Clearly frustrated, Amon had to use his last line of defense. With a flex of his body, his semblance activated. A orange bubble formed around him as his body glew red. This wasn't good. As he tried to punch Amon, Kiryu felt his hand being forced back. That shield shocked him just a little, how?

A kick from Amon sent him flying back a few feet. It wasn't a normal kick, but one that could easily break someone's bones. Thank god his semblance was active, it absorbed most of the damage he received. Still, he was determined to defeat this assassin and find Blake. For once these past few several months, Kiryu actually had a goal.

Just as he rushed into to throw a fury of punches, Amon felt his attacks being blocked. He groaned in annoyance, wondering why Kiryu wasn't being hurt like usual. "Lower your guard, Kiryu!" He'd continue punching, doing nothing to hurt the Dragon of Dojima. Instead, he felt a tiger drop being thrown at his gut. Not once, not twice, but three times. It was enough to break his shield. Taking this opportunity, Kiryu swept his foot to make the assassin lose his footing, only to receive a stomp to the face. He tried to break those glasses of his, but for some reason they didn't. That would be a question only the assassin knew the answer to.

"...u-ugh... how could this be..?" Coughing out blood as he struggled to stand, Amon gripped his arm. He couldn't give up now, not-

Kiryu didn't hesitate to throw Majima's knife right into the air, kicking it to stab Amon's right shoulder, forcing the assassin to forfeit as he cried out in pain. "...a taste of your own medicine, remember?" Kiryu warned him, somewhat satisfied Amon was stabbed like he was.

"N-Ngh... how... how are you still stronger than me..?" Panting heavily as he gripped his shoulder, Amon tried to stand himself back up, only to fall down when his injured arm was used as support. Kiryu didn't feel sorry for him. This man, he hurt Kiryu in a lot of ways more than physically. "...I'm stronger because I don't seek revenge or take gigs to kill people. If you ever want acquire true strength, it has to be from something positive."

Panting as well, Kiryu backed away, a feeling of satisfaction washed over him from seeing Amon in pain. "...besides, you deserve to lose after you prevented me from helping those in the Fall of Beacon, and from trying to hurt Blake. I won't let you hurt her or anyone I care about." Turning around, Kiryu began to walk away. Deep down, he thanked Amon for this fight. It was what he needed all this time.

* * *

The taxi would slow down until it came to a halt. Opening the doors, Kiryu and Haruka stepped out with the fare being paid. Haruka had on her usual outfit, but carried a small suitcase with her clothes. Before them was Sunflower Orphange, the same place Kiryu grew up in. 

"Uncle Kaz? Are you really leaving?" While she wasn't sad, Haruka did frown at the thought of her guardian leaving after taking care of her for a few months. Kiryu took a knee to match their eye level. With a deep breath, he smiled. 

"Haruka... I'm barely 22 and not old enough to be called your uncle, but I want you to know that I'll never abandon you. I made a promise to your mother to watch over you. Right now I have to leave Tokyo on a important business trip." He smiled, gently patting the girl's head to comfort her.

She couldn't help but to smile at his words. They were comforting, and even though Kiryu wasn't that old, she enjoyed calling him by Uncle Kaz. "What kind of trip is it?"

With a gulp, he knew what it was, and why he was doing it. "...Ever since the school I went to fell, my friend has been missing. I might have an idea of where she might be going, so I'm going to find her there. It'll take me days, weeks maybe. Its why I'm dropping you off here. These people will take care of you while I'm gone." It did hurt Kiryu knowing he was going to leave her at an orphanage for the time being, but this was his best option. He needed to find Blake before Adam or anyone does.

"I see..." That did sound like a long time to her. It did make her upset, but Haruka knew better than to cry. She'd hug Kiryu, tiptoeing to reach his neck. With a smile, Kiryu returned the hug. "I'm going to miss you Haruka, please. Call me anytime you can. I promise to be back." 

Of course she nodded, smiling as Kiryu handed her a paper with his number. "Thank you, Uncle Kaz. I hope you find your friend!" Just hearing her voice, it settled down the nerves Kiryu was feeling. He'd walk with her into the orphanage, checking her in before deciding to stay a little longer. His flight wouldn't leave until two hours. He wanted to see which room Haruka would be staying and give her a small tour of which room he used to live in. Just being here, it brought back some memories he had with Nishiki, Yumi, and Kazama...

With his time running short, Kiryu found himself heading for the front door. "Alright, Haruka. I gotta go. Be sure to behave, and listen to what the guardians here tell you. Okay?" He kneeled down, hugging his adoptive daughter once more. 

"Mm! You be safe as well!" Hugging him just for a little while longer, Haruka smiled as she waved at Kiryu. She watched as he hopped into another taxi, smiling as she wondered what new world he'd be going to.

...

Stopped at the airport, Kiryu paid his fare for the taxi before he stepped out to face it. What he was doing, he knew it was extreme. He wasn't going to be dealing with city thugs anymore, possibly angry faunus who didn't want to see a human stepping foot in their homeland. They'd likely rip him apart just because he was human.

Just as he walked through the front doors, his eyes caught notice of a familiar figure sitting at one of the seats inside. Makoto Date, a detective in the Organized Crime Unit of Tokyo's police force. He was a man that was older than Kiryu. hair combed back, his attire consisting of a stereotypical detective with a trenchcoat over a business suit.

"Kiryu... you know what you're doing?" He asked, standing up to the ex-yakuza. Already the detective could tell he was about to do the unspeakable. With a sigh, Kiryu found himself nodding. He knew the consequences of his decision. "Yeah. I'm going to Menagerie to find someone."

"And why would you do that?" Date expressed an emotion of concern for his friend, knowing Kiryu was going to get himself hurt. 

"Because... my friends were hurt during the Fall of Beacon, and one of them fled after. I have to find-"

"Kiryu, you're a good man... but you can't do this. The faunus in Menagerie? They'll tear you apart! They're known to not take humans kindly after being forced to live there." He wasn't wrong. Menagerie was the last place faunus had to live in peace without human intervention. But still, he couldn't let this chance slide.

"...don't you think I know that? I know where I'm going and what might happen, but its no different here. She was my closest friend at Beacon, but she fled home and I have to find her. To warn her somebody is after her."

"And why can't you just send her a message?"

Kiryu looked to the side, a visible frown on his face. "...I tried, but she isn't answering. I don't know if she's hurt or not, so I have to go see for myself."

Date knew that if he hopped onto that airplane, he wasn't coming back. "Kiryu, you were one of the lucky people to survive the Fall of Beacon. This is your second chan-"

" _Enough!_ " His voice raised up, not wanting to hear that last bit. "...that second chance _was_ Beacon. Ever since I came back here, people haven't stopped wanting to hurt me. I lost Nishiki... Yumi... even Kazama..." There was a noticeable look of pain on him, something that seemed to be a lot of baggage just from his words alone.

"...I'm going to Menagerie, and I'm going to find her." He looked up to Date, a clear look of determination on his face. "I have to do this."

"...Kiryu, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I can't stop you, but I want you to know what you're doing might get you killed." 

He had to let that sink in. Trying to find Blake wasn't the start of his list of obstacles he'd come across. There'd be the faunus, the White Fang, and possibly something he'd encounter only outside of Tokyo. There weren't many hunters and huntresses here due to a lack of Grimm, thanks to the military. Still, it meant that Kiryu was going to be in for a long ride if he hopped on that plane. He might not even return to Haruka...

With a deep breath, Kiryu nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I might be young, but I know I'm strong enough to handle myself." Date could only frown for a moment before smiling at the man. He'd hug Kiryu, letting go after patting his shoulder. "If that's the case, let me see you to your plane."

Heading towards the security gates, Kiryu and Date spent their last few moments walking in silence. He knew that once the ex-yakuza boarded that plane, he wouldn't be able to see him again for who knows how long. The former Yakuza stepped in line, smiling as he turned to see Date now stepping away.

"Kiryu, good luck out there." He waved at his friend, watching as Kiryu returned the gesture before entering through the security gates. That was the last he'd see the Dragon of Dojima for a long while.

...

In his seat, Kiryu gently moved to get himself comfortable for this plane ride. The trip was simple, fly to Anima and take a boat to Menagerie. It'd probably take a half day's trip to get to the boat, at least that what he believed. Looking at his watch, it was barely 9:23am.

 _"Good morning passengers, this is your captain speaking. We'll be taking off shortly so please fasten your_ _seatbelts."_

Hearing the chatter of the other passengers, Kiryu began to shut his eyes. He wanted to relax, given this was his second to last moment's of rest. They'd be taking off soon, good. Once all the passengers were seated, with only a male faunus sitting next to him, Kiryu opened his eyes to see that the plane was ready to move. 

_"Good morning passengers! We'll be taking off for Anima, again I ask that you fasten your seatbelts, and enjoy your flight with Tokyo Airlines!"_

This was it. The plane slowly began to move, and with enough speed it took off into the air. This was the start of another journey. Kiryu closed his eyes with a smile, thinking to himself what he would do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! This was my first time writing a story like this. If you're wondering "why a crossover between Yakuza and RWBY?", well that's only because some battle elements from Yakuza gave off some RWBY vibes. Stay tuned in for Volume 2!


End file.
